Who Is She?
by Grays83718
Summary: A mysterious female vigilante has appeared out of nowhere. And she's has gotten the attention of members of team and some members of the Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Message: if you have read my Young Justice/Resident Evil Crossover ****Stories _Bad Blood, Endgame, and Surviving the Fear_; you will understand.**

* * *

**Star City **

**March 25, 17:00 PDT**

A female shadow figure is seen lifting up a metal sliding door at a warehouse at an alley. She enters inside and it turns out to be a living quarters. She turns on the radio then enters inside the bathroom. As the water runs indicating that she's taking a shower; someone is speaking on the radio. Due to the radio's frequency; the only thing that can be heard was static. The radio says was one thing; Cape Canaveral.

Fifteen minutes later; she leaves the bathroom heading to another room. She sits on the table assemble a set of arrows. Once she's done; she heads to a walk-in closet. Five minutes later; she leaves the closet fully dressed. She grabs her gears which includes some arrow, several gadgets and a bow. She lifts open the door leaving the warehouse. She walks down the alley which only shows a shadow which likes like she has a ponytail.

Inside a local jewelry store; three men in their late twenties to early thirties are taking some from rings, bracelets, necklaces, and watches all ranges from over twenty thousand dollars putting them in a duffel bag. The owner of store who appears to be a man in his fifties is tied up and gagged.

"We got all we need."

"Get the car; we'll be right behind you."

One of the robbers leaves the store getting into a Honda Civic. He starts the car but nothing happens.

"What the hell? I just put gas in the car" he says.

He tries to start the again but just like before nothing happens. Becoming frustrated; he gets out of the car opening the hood to check the engine to see it's been tampered.

"Alright; who did this" the robber asks.

"I did."

The robber turns around to see a shadow female figure drawing her bow and arrow at him. He looks at her then responds "hey aren't you—"

Back inside the store; two other robbers have just finished taking the last of the jewelry. But not before one of them empties the money out the register.

"Let's get the hell out of here" the robber says.

They leave the store to make their getaway but notices the third robber is on the hood of the Civic out cold.

"What the, what did this" the robber asks.

"It wasn't what."

The robbers turn to see the same female shadow figure with bow in hand. She hits the two robbers with a trick arrow trapping them in foam. "It was who" she tells them.

As the robbers struggle in the foam; the mysterious female takes the duffel bag back inside the store. She then sees the owner untying him and removing the rag from his mouth. "Oh thank you" the owner says.

"Are you hurt" she asks.

"No, I'm…fine" he says seeing her in confusion.

"Good, I called the police and the paramedics. They'll be on the way" she tells him.

The female shadow figure leaves the store as the police and the paramedics have arrived.

At a nearby alley; a woman in her early twenties wearing a red dress is being chase by a two men. The two men catch up to her dragging into the dark alley while one of them holds her mouth shut. They throw her down into some nearby garbage cans while one of takes out a switchblade.

"What do you want" she asks.

"You know what we" a man responds licking his lips.

"We're gonna have a good time" the other man says.

"How about I give you money instead" the woman asks the two men.

"Nope; we're gonna have some fun" the man says.

As the men get closer to the woman in the red dress that covers her face; they notice a shadow figure that gets their attention. The men turn around to see the same mysterious female figure from before armed with a bow and arrow.

"What do you want" he asks.

The other man gets a closer look at her says "hey wait a minute you're that—"

She hits a trick arrow near the floor that release smoke screen. While the smoke engulfs the men; she attacks them within the smoke. The woman takes a look to see the men are out cold and tied up. She then sees the mysterious female saying to her "thank you."

But then asks her "wait a minute didn't you—"

The mysterious female uses a grabbling gun heading upward to the roof.

In the middle of the street; a little girl is near the tree crying. Then suddenly a shadow figure appears as well as a sound of cat meowing. The girl turns around to see the same mysterious female figure with a tan colored cat on her hand.

"Does this belong to you" she asks the little girl.

"Butters" the little girl screams taking the cat. She continues "thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome" the mysterious female as she leaves on a black Yoshimura motorcycle.

At the park; an old couple is seen walking holding hands when mugger appears pointing a gun at them. He tells them "all right, hand over—"

He gets hit with a bola arrow. "You should be ashamed of yourself" said a female voice.

The old couple sees the mysterious female on her motorcycle as she leaves the scene.

At a grocery store; a robber is fleeing with a bag of money while the owner gives chase. "Stop thief" the owner says.

The thief is about to run to the street when he trips on an arrow which releases knockout gas. The owner heads to the scene when the same mysterious female from before hands him the bag of money.

"Um thanks" the owner says with a confused on his face.

"Um you're welcome" she responds as she gets on her motorcycle leaving the scene.

The owner of the grocery story still confused starts to head back before saying "I thought she was dead."

* * *

**_What do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Palo Alto **

**March 28, 09:00 PDT**

Wally West is watching T.V. with his dog Brucely when his mobile phone rings. He looks at to see Dick's name on the caller ID.

"Hey what's up" Wally asks.

"Have you been watching the news?"

"Why would I be watching the news" Wally asks.

"Just turn to channel ten."

Wally uses the remote changing the channel where it shows Cat Grant from the news broadcasting live on location.

"_This is Cat Grant reporting from GBS news. For the past three days; a female vigilante has been spotted in Star City stopping numerous crimes. And in those three days; no has able to get any picture or video of this mysterious female vigilante…until now."_

"Please tell me this is not who I think it is" Wally asks.

"Just keep watching."

"_It was about over an hour ago; a Japanese Tour Bus was spotted near a bank when four robbers were leaving there after stealing over fifty thousand dollars of cash. Then all of a sudden; the same mysterious female vigilante showed up stopping the bank robbers. Some of the Japanese tourists took pictures of her as she responds by waving at them. We managed to obtain some photos of this mysterious vigilante."_

Wally with a shocking look on his face responds "Dick…that's."

"Artemis."

"But it can't be. She's working undercover with Kaldur" Wally says. But he then asks Dick "is someone wearing her costume?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Oliver and Dinah are there right looking for her."

"I'll meet you there" Wally says. He ends his call with Dick heading to his bedroom.

**Star City **

**March 28, 10:00 PDT**

Green Arrow and Black Canary are on the roof of an apartment building. GA is looking through with binoculars looking for Artemis or someone wearing her costume.

"I can't believe someone would wear a uniform of a fallen hero" Black Canary says.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery" Green Arrow says while looking through the binoculars.

"That maybe true but she has no right to wear someone else's uniform and pretend to be Artemis" said Black Canary.

"Well when find her; we'll get her to stop."

Black Canary and Green Arrow look back to Nightwing has arrived. "I'm guessing you saw the news too" GA says.

"So did Kid Flash. That is why he's here patrolling the streets" Nightwing says.

"Nightwing; I found her."

"Where is she" Nightwing asks Kid Flash from his earpiece.

Kid Flash is using super speeding following the suppose vigilante wearing Artemis' costume who is riding her motorcycle. "She's at Adam Heights. I'm keeping my distance" Kid Flash tells Nightwing.

The female vigilante sees Kid Flash following her responds "took you long enough."

Kid Flash notice the female vigilante is picking up the speed on her motorcycle. He realizes that she know she's being followed. "Nightwing; she's know I'm following her" Kid Flash says as he picks up the pace.

"Kid Flash; be careful."

"Don't worry; she can't outrun me" Kid Flash says to Nightwing over the earpiece.

The female vigilante sees Kid Flash catching up to her performs a quick turn to the next street. Kid Flash continues his pursuit catching up to her. But then she purposely slows down allowing the speedster to run pass her. She then uses a collapsible crossbow hitting Kid Flash with a bola arrow causing him to fall.

She then picks up the speed on her motorcycle passing the fallen Kid Flash. "Hey, what is the rope made of" KF asks struggling to get free.

"Kid Flash; what happened? Did you get her?"

Kid Flash manages to get his arms free responds "um not really she hit me with a trick arrow."

"She's heading through the Glades."

Kid Flash manages to get free responds "I'm on my way."

The mysterious female vigilante is heading to the Glades. But then she sees Kid Flash is catching up to her. "Alright; pull over" Kid Flash tells the female vigilante.

She doesn't respond but she does activate the cruise control on her motorcycle. She then asks Kid Flash "you want to see a magic trick?"

"Magic trick, this is not time for magic tricks. Pull over" Kid Flash tells her.

"Look Wally; no hands" the female vigilante says putting her hands up as the motorcycle is maintaining its speed.

Kid Flash gets caught off guard asks "how do you know who I am—"

The female vigilante uses her grabbing gun going upward to the roof. "Nightwing; she's on the roof" Kid Flash tells him over the earpiece who continues to use super speed.

Now on the roof; the mysterious female vigilante is running jumping across one roof to another. But then Nightwing are catching up to her. "You never stop don't you" she asks them.

"Stop running" Nightwing shouts at her.

She looks at Nightwing asking him "Dick; is that you?"

Stunned; he asks "how do you—"

The female vigilante tossed a grenade to his direction which emits a bright light. While Nightwing is blind; she jumps across another roof then turns to him hitting Nightwing with a trick arrow that traps him in a net.

The female vigilante is about to leave when Green Arrow is in her way drawing bow and arrow at her. "I hope you're not planning to leave" GA says.

With bow in hand; the female vigilante takes one of her arrows asking "is everyone out to get me?"

"You're a wearing a uniform of my former protégé who died in battle" GA says.

With a confused look; she asks "my twin is dead?"

"Wait what" a surprised Green Arrow says.

The female vigilante hits a trick arrow where Green Arrow is standing releasing a smoke screen. He tries to see but gets knocked out with a jumping spin kick to the head. With GA down; the female vigilante leaves the scene. She jumps across another roof catching her breath thinking she's in the clear.

"That's care them" she says.

She was about leave down the fire escape when she gets hit with a Canary Cry that sends the female vigilante flying near ledge that hitting her on the head. She tries to look only to see Black Canary approaching her.

* * *

_**Is this getting interesting or what?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The mysterious female vigilante slowly opens her eyes after taking Canary Cry that temporary knocked out her. Once she does; she sees Nightwing, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.

"What you never saw a superhero before" the female vigilante asks.

"Not one who is wearing the uniform one of our fallen teammates" Nightwing says.

"Alright you I got some questions and we want answers" Kid Flash says getting in the female vigilante's face.

She gets up rubbing her head responds "OK, your breath stinks so please eat a mint."

Kid Flash cups his hand to his nose sniffing says to her "it does not…now look I got some questions I want answers."

He asks her "who are you? Why are you wearing Artemis' uniform? How do you know our real names?"

"OK first of all wow. Second, I got a question" she says. She looks at Nightwing asks him "why the hell do you have a Mullet?

Kid Flash becomes annoyed with the mysterious female vigilante tells her "look either you tell us who you are or I'll rip that mask right off your face."

"Wally…it's her" Nightwing says.

"It's definitely her" Green Arrow says.

"Her who" Black Canary asks

The mysterious female vigilante who appears to be wearing Artemis' uniform takes off her mask revealing herself to everyone.

"How the…how's is she alive? Didn't she die in Cape Canaveral" Black Canary asks.

"She did die. This is the Artemis clone" Nightwing tells Black Canary.

"How the hell is she alive" a surprised Kid Flash after witnessing the revelation.

"Because I am…duh" the Artemis clone says.

"I don't understand. Wesker, Gionne, and the evil team all died in Africa two years ago" Black Canary says. She then asks the Artemis clone "how are you alive?"

"I was never in Africa" she tells Black Canary.

"If you weren't in Africa…then where did you go" Nightwing asks.

"Well first I was New York, then Washington D.C., and finally Sushestvovanie Island" the Artemis clone tells Nightwing.

"Sushi Stone Van Island" Kid Flash asks.

"It's Sushestvovaine Island. It's an island located in the Baltic Sea. It was formally part of the Soviet Union" Nightwing tells Kid Flash.

The Artemis clone places both her hands on her hips saying "ha and you didn't need use your arm computer." She then asks "you still have an arm computer right?"

"Um yeah" Nightwing says.

"What were you doing in those places" Green Arrow asks.

"I was testing out a new serum for Albert and his sister" the Artemis clone tells GA.

"Serum" said Black Canary.

"Sister…Albert Wesker had a sister" Kid Flash asks.

"Albert's research team created a special serum for him in order to keep his superhuman strength. And yes Albert Wesker had a sister…Alex Wesker. She too was supposed to take the special serum" the Artemis clone tells them.

"Why would Wesker need to keep his superhuman strength" Kid Flash asks.

"It because the virus that Albert Wesker was injected with was unstable" Green Arrow tells the speedster.

"The special serum Wesker was supposed to inject himself with would allow him to keep his superhuman strength" said the Artemis clone. She then adds "and Alex Wesker was to take it in order from her from dying from an incurable illness."

"But Albert Wesker died in Africa two years ago. He never got a chance to inject the serum" said Nightwing.

"And neither did Alex Wesker. I saw her commit suicide by shooting herself in the head" the Artemis clone says.

"Now they'll never know if the serum works" said Green Arrow.

"So…my twin kicked the bucket" the Artemis clone says.

"Not cool" said upset Kid Flash.

"What's up your butt" the Artemis clone asks. She raises her eyebrow asks "did you two dated?"

"Yes we did" Kid Flash tells her.

"First of all I knew it. And second; gross" the Artemis clone says pretending to throw up.

"Well your twin didn't have problem with me" Kid Flash says.

"I'm more into bad boys. I don't judge them by their appearance. Just as long as they have bright blue eyes or his spiky hair" the Artemis clone says.

Kid Flash cocks his eyebrow says "you just describe Icicle Jr."

With a deep sigh placing her hand on her chest; the Artemis clone responds "I know."

"You are really weird" Kid Flash says.

"Whatever; are we done here" the Artemis clone asks.

"Yeah we're done. Just like you're done playing hero" Green Arrow tells the Artemis clone.

"What, why" the Artemis clone asks.

"Because, no one knows about the existence of an Artemis clone" Nightwing tells her.

"What are you talking about? Everyone from the League and the team know about evil doppelgangers Albert Wesker created" the Artemis clone reminds Nightwing.

"Well Artemis' mom doesn't know about her clone" said Kid Flash.

"She never told her" the Artemis clone asks placing both her hands on her hips.

"Don't even think about it" Kid Flash says.

"I wasn't thinking. I was wondering why she never told her mom about me. Her dad and her sister know about me" the Artemis clone says who suddenly feels hurt that Artemis' mother doesn't know about her.

"It's complicated and not to mention things have changed over the years" Black Canary says.

"Like how Dick decides to go with the 1980's look wearing that god awful black leotard" said the Artemis clone. Kid Flash couldn't help himself but laugh of what she said. Then Nightwing looks at him with a mean look.

"It was kind of funny" Kid Flash says.

"We're talking about new members of the team" Black Canary says.

"Whoa…this is new to me" the Artemis clone says.

"That is why you can't be out here or anywhere playing hero" Green Arrow tells her.

"Fine, I'll stop wearing the uniform" the Artemis clone says. She then asks "what am I suppose to do go into hiding for the rest of my life?"

"We'll think of something" Black Canary says.

"Wow, now I felt bad ever fighting you guys years ago" the Artemis clone says.

"Well as long as you're not going to kill us" said Kid Flash.

"Wait a minute where are you staying at" Green Arrow asks.

"You do need a place to stay" said Black Canary.

"I got a place to stay. I'm good" the Artemis clone says.

The Artemis clone climbs down the fire escape where her motorcycle is waiting is for. She gets on then rides away.

"Let's hope she stays out of trouble" Green Arrow says.

"Something's bother me" Kid Flash says.

"What's wrong" Nightwing asks.

"Albert Wesker was responsible for creating the evil clones of me, you, Superboy, M'gann, Aqualad, Artemis, Rocket, and Zatanna. They had our memories, our DNA, and are skills" Kid Flash says to Nightwing.

"Where are you going with this" Black Canary asks.

"You don't think that it's possible that they could've gain access to Zeta-Beams" said Kid Flash.

The four look at each other wondering if that could've happened. Nightwing then responds "I'm going to keep an eye on the Artemis clone."

* * *

_**I told you I was going to include the Artemis clone from my crossover stories**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Big shout out to CharlieFreemantheJumperch and ****Slayer 10321 for following this story and making this story your favorite**

* * *

**Star City **

**March 29, 15:01 PDT**

The Artemis clone is in her secret living quarters streaming Netflix while eating a bowl full of mix nuts. For the past three days; she's been playing hero in Star City which drew the attention of Nightwing, Kid Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow. After being caught and revealing them of her existence; they informed her that the original Artemis is dead. But the Artemis clone is unaware that her twin's death is staged so she can go undercover.

The worst part is there are new members of the team and none of them knows about Artemis' death being staged or the fact there's an Artemis clone. And none of them knew about the incident in Africa except for members of the Justice League and the six original members of the team.

"They expect me to stay in hiding for the rest of my life" the Artemis clone says.

She becomes frustrated the fact she was told not to do play hero. "They said I couldn't go out in public to play hero. But they didn't say I couldn't go out in public wearing civilian clothes" said the Artemis clone.

She heads to her walk-in closet where she a range of clothes and footwear. "What to wear, what to wear" the Artemis clone says snapping her fingers.

She takes out a white tank top, grey jeans, a thin grey hooded sweater, a black leather jacket, and a pair of black high heel boots. Ten minutes later; she walks out of the closet wearing the clothes she selected then see leaves the warehouse. The Artemis clone puts the hood over head heading to the streets. She passes by an electronic store that has flat screen television sets on display show the news on the vigilante on Star City as well as one that shows G. Gordon Godfrey.

"Asshole" the Artemis clone says as she continues walking.

She stops at the corner looking at the sky. But then notices a man running to her direction with a purse in hand. It's obvious that he stole that from someone. The Artemis clone sticks her foot out to trip the guy which causes the purse to fly out his hand into her hand. She sees an older woman in fifties catching her breath from across the street.

The Artemis clone approaches her asks "is this yours?"

"Oh thank you so much" the older woman says. She then adds "we need more people like you."

She waves at the woman continuing walking before stopping at a nearby coffee shop. The Artemis clone goes inside to buy a latte macchiato with whipped cream and caramel swirls. She sits at one of the stools that are near the window drinking her hot beverage. The Artemis clone takes out her mobile phone looking at some pictures. She looks at a picture of herself with the evil clone of Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad. A picture they took together during their alliance with the Light.

She then looks at picture she took with Icicle Jr. After finishing her beverage; leaves the coffee shop continuing to walk the streets of Star City. She notices an out of order blue police box that intrigues her.

"You think they bother to repair that" said the Artemis clone. She enters inside to see how roomy it is.

"How come phone booths are never like this" the Artemis clone asks. Then suddenly a round circle object opens in front of her as it scans both her eyes.

"What the hell" she says. Then the inside of the police box turns white.

"_Recognize Artemis; B07"_

**Mount Justice **

**March 29 17:00 EDT**

"_Recognize Artemis; B07"_

The Artemis clone slowly walks out of the Zeta-Beam into the Mission Room. "Holy shit" she says looking around.

"I didn't know I can enter into one of these" said the Artemis clone.

In a sign of relief she realizes that no one is in here. "I better get out of here before they return" said the Artemis clone.

She looks around for the controls only to realize that there aren't any. "Oh crap this isn't good" she says.

Then a holographic computer suddenly activates as does the Zeta Beam. The Artemis clone's eyes are wide open says "uh oh, I gotta hide."

"_Recognize Nightwing; B01, Superboy; B04"_

The Artemis clone leaves the Mission Room to find someplace to hide at the same the computer has finished announcing the arrival of Nightwing and Superboy as they both enter the Mission Room.

"Conner; I already told you and the team. That was not Artemis. I was just some fan dressing as her" Nightwing tells Superboy.

"A fan; that _fan_ knew how to use a bow and arrow. And not to mention she knew how to fight as well" said Superboy.

"Trust me it wasn't Artemis. I already confronted the fan girl giving her a warning not the wear costume" Nightwing says.

"…It's just" Superboy says.

"We all miss her" Nightwing says despite the fact that it's all a lie that she's not dead but instead working undercover. He then says to Superboy "I'll be in the kitchen."

Nightwing heads into the kitchen opening the refrigerator to get a bottle of water unaware that the Artemis clone is in there as well hiding. As Nightwing drinks; the Artemis clone sticks her head out. He sees her causes him to spit out the water.

"Artemis; what are you doing here? How did you get in here" Nightwing whispers not wanting Superboy to hear him.

The Artemis clone comes out of hiding responds "um you want the long story or the short story?"

Nightwing responds by glaring at her. "Are you giving me the bat glare" she asks.

"How did you get in here" Nightwing asks.

"I was walking in Star City when I found an out of order police box" the Artemis clone says.

It was right there Nightwing realize that the police box is actually a Zeta-Beam. "Wait a minute; the computer recognized you" he says.

"Yeah it's weird" said the Artemis clone.

"You can't be here" Nightwing says.

"How are you gonna get me out of here" the Artemis clone asks.

"Okay, we're gonna go to the Mission Room set the Zeta-Beam coordinates to Star City so you go back there" Nightwing says.

"Dick" said Superboy who is about to enter the kitchen.

The Artemis clone lets out a yip as Nightwing pushes her head back down to hide just Superboy enters the kitchen. "Did I hear someone talking" he asks.

"Um no" Nightwing says. The Artemis clone is hiding but she's near at an unpleasant place.

"Alright, I'll be in my room" Superboy says as he leaves the kitchen.

The Artemis clone comes out of hiding punching Nightwing on the shoulder. "What was that for" he asks.

"My face was near your crotch when you put my head down" the Artemis clone tells him.

"Come on" Nightwing says taking the Artemis clone's hand taking to the Mission Room. He takes her to the room when the Zeta-Beam begins to activate.

"_Recognize Miss Martian; B05"_

In a panic; Nightwing pushes the Artemis clone into another room. Miss Martian heads to the hallway to see the leader of the team somewhat nervous. "Dick; are you okay" M'gann asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nightwing lies.

The Artemis clones gets to her feet rubbing her head to find herself in the Souvenir Room after Nightwing pushed her in here. "Damn nice stuff" she says.

She then notices Cheshire's mask on the second shelf that next to a red hat that belongs to Monsieur Mallah but it looks dusty. The Artemis clone blows the dust out of the way but some went into her nose causing her to sneeze.

"What was that? Is someone in there" M'gann asks as she suspects someone is inside the Souvenir Room.

"Crap she heard that" the Artemis clone whispers as she leans against the wall.

Miss Martian opens the door to the room to see nothing but souvenirs as the Artemis clone is behind the opened door.

"Megan; you must be hearing things" Nightwing says still maintaining the lie.

"Dick; I heard someone sneeze" said Miss Martian while the Artemis clone covers her mouth.

Eventually M'gann closes door as the Artemis clone catches her breath in a sign of relief.

"Maybe I must be hearing things' said Miss Martian shaking her head. She continues "I mean with Artemis being gone and that girl from the news who was dressing up like her playing hero. It's…"

"I know I miss her too" Nightwing says.

M'gann leaves to go to her room as Nightwing looks at her. The minute she's enters her bedroom; Nightwing gets the Artemis clone but she's wiping her eyes. "Were you crying" Nightwing asks.

"No…I got dust in my eyes" the Artemis clone tells him.

"Okay; the coast is clear no one else has arrived…yet" Nightwing says as he takes the Artemis clone into the Mission Room. Once there; he activates the Zeta-Beam using the holographic computer.

"Okay the Zeta-Beam is activated. Once through, you'll be back at Star City. Just don't do that again" Nightwing says.

"Hey no problem" the Artemis clone says. Once she goes through; the computer announces her name.

"_Recognize Artemis; B07"_

Nightwing seems to be relieved that the Artemis clone out of Mount Justice and no knows she was ever here. But once he turns around; Superboy is standing there with his arms over his chest and Miss Martian with her hands on her hips.

* * *

_**Uh oh busted...**_

**Am I the only one who finds the idea of Artemis and Will together disturbing?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big shout to Shiranai Atsune for following this story**

* * *

"Dick; was that…Artemis" Superboy asks.

Realizing that he's busted; Nightwing had no choice but reveal the truth. "Yes…that was Artemis, but it's not what you think" he says.

"We saw her die at Cape Canaveral. Aqualad killed her" Superboy tells Nightwing.

"How is she alive? Why would you hide her from us" Miss Martian asks who looks like she's about to cry.

"It's kind of complicated" Nightwing says.

"Complicated? Dick; we just saw her in Mount Justice out all places" Superboy says who now becomes angry.

"You did saw her but it's not the Artemis that died a couple of days ago" Nightwing says. He lets out a sigh telling Superboy and Miss Martian "that was the Artemis clone."

"Artemis clone" both Miss Martian and Superboy say simultaneously.

"She's alive" Superboy asks.

"Didn't she die in Africa along with our evil doppelgangers, Excella Gionne, and Albert Wesker" Miss Martian asks.

"She was never in Africa. She was at Sushestvovaine Island testing a serum for Albert Wesker…and his sister Alex Wesker" Nightwing tells them.

"Serum" Superboy asks.

"Albert Wesker has a sister" Miss Martian asks.

"Had a sister, the Artemis clone witnessed her shoot herself in the head" Nightwing tells M'gann. He then tells Superboy "As for the serum; she was testing it for Albert and Alex Wesker."

"Why would they want the Artemis clone to test a serum for them" Superboy asks.

"From what Oliver told me the superhuman strength and the speed that Albert possesses are due to an unstable virus. He had used a serum called _PG67A/W _to keep his abilities" Nightwing tells Superboy.

Superboy then asks "so the new serum the Artemis clone was injected with…"

"Would've made Albert Wesker's superhuman strength and speed permanent" Nightwing tells him.

"And this Alex Wesker" Superboy asks.

"She contracted an incurable illness after being injected the same. Apparently; she must've needed the serum too" Nightwing tells Superboy.

"But since they're both dead…" said Miss Martian.

"They will never know if the serum works" Nightwing says.

"Maybe the Artemis clone knows if it works" said Superboy.

"Something was different about her when Wally, Oliver, Dinah, and I confronted her at Star City" Nightwing says.

"In what way" M'gann asks.

"Well all I can tell you is that her speed and endurance has really improved" Nightwing tells her.

"But why play hero all of a sudden" Superboy asks.

"That part doesn't make sense" Nightwing says.

"Have she turn over a new leaf" Miss Martian asks.

Nightwing responds "only time will tell."

**Gotham City **

**April 1, 11:00 EDT**

Due to what happen with the Zeta-Beam; she didn't want to risk getting sent back Mount Justice. So she decided to take a trip to Gotham. The Artemis clone arrived at the Gotham Cemetery. She's wearing a red hooded sweater, black jeans, and black Tillston combat boots hoping not to draw attention to anyone.

At the cemetery; she finds Artemis' grave that says _Artemis Lian Crock; Beloved Daughter _all capital letters.

"Aw man, you're really are gone" said the Artemis clone. After all those times she put her twin through; Artemis is dead. She then places some flowers near her grave.

The Artemis clone puts on a pair of black sunglasses putting her hood over head about to leave. But then she bumps into someone and it's Artemis' wheelchair-bound mother Paula.

"Oh I'm sorry" the Artemis clone says changing her voice trying not to sound like Artemis.

"It's…okay" Paula says. She notices some flower placed by her daughter's grave asks her "did you know her?"

"Um yeah, I went to high school with her" the Artemis clone lies.

"I never met any of Artemis' friends in Gotham North" said Paula wiping her eyes.

The Artemis clone places her hand on Paula's shoulder clearing her throat she says "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you I really appreciate it" Paula says.

"Look I better go. I know you want to be alone" said the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone leaves but not before hugging Paula who didn't hesitate to accept the embrace.

"I didn't catch your name" said Paula.

"It's Linda…Linda Park" the Artemis clone tells her. She leaves the cemetery while Paula looks at her daughter's grave.

Once the Artemis clone leaves the cemetery; she starts walking downtown. She stops at a clothing store when she sees her reflection from the window. She takes off her sunglass then removes the hood over head only staring at the window to see her dark grey eyes glistening with tears.

She wipes her eyes saying "I'm going to make you proud. By finding out who killed you."

**Star City **

**April 1, 14:00 PDT**

Green Arrow on the roof completely exhausted. He's been on patrol with Black Canary looking for the Artemis clone and where she lives at. It started out with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, and Kid Flash knowing the existence of the Artemis clone. And now Superboy and Miss Martian know of her existence too.

"It would've been easier if she had told us where she lived" said Green Arrow.

"What surprised me is that she was able to go through a Zeta-Beam" Black Canary says.

"I wonder if the others that Albert Wesker created could've done that" Green Arrow says.

"Maybe they could've but didn't bother finding out" said Black Canary while holds a small box.

"Was that" Green Arrow asks.

"A glamour charm for the Artemis clone to alter her physical appearance and her voice" Black Canary tells GA.

"That was nice of you" said Green Arrow.

"I don't want her to stay hidden for the rest of her life" Black Canary says.

Green Arrow and Black Canary continue with their search on finding where the Artemis clone located.

**Gotham City **

**April 1, 20:00 EDT**

The Artemis clone wearing the same civilian clothes from before but this time a black hooded sweater enters a bar that located at the Gotham Pier. It's one of those bars where people do illegal activities. She leans against the bar table observing the atmosphere. A heavyset male bartender who appears to be in his forties is approaching the Artemis clone.

"Hey" he says tapping her on the shoulder. She turns to him who appears to be cleaning an empty mug. He then asks her "what can I get you?"

"Um can I get a rum and coke" the Artemis clone asks.

"I need to see some ID" the bartender says.

The Artemis clone puts her hand in one of her pants pockets, but then the bartender burst out laughing telling her "I'm kidding, one rum and coke coming up."

The Artemis clone continues to look when the bartender places the drink on the table. "Here you go rum and coke…that will be eight dollars" he tells her.

She turns to the bartender placing a twenty dollar bill on the table telling him "keep the change."

He takes the twenty while the Artemis clone takes a sip but not before asking the bartender "do you a man by the name of Sportsmaster?"

"Are you a cop" the bartender asks.

The Artemis clone responds by placing another twenty dollar bill on the table. He takes the twenty telling her "you see that guy by the pool table."

The Artemis clone looks at look the direction where the pool tables are located to see three of them with being occupied with a man in his thirties playing solo game of pool.

"The one in the middle" she asks.

"He's an associate of Sportsmaster. He's even been to his bunker doing some business with him" the bartender tells the Artemis clone.

She continues to drink her beverage while looking at the man by the pool table. He eventually finishes playing and begins to leave at the same time the Artemis clone begins to follow him. He exits the bar taking turn to leave the pier through the alleyway not knowing that he's being followed. Once he gets close to the exit; he hears a noise of a glass bottle being broken. He turns around to see only to find nothing but shards of glass. A shadow figure jumps down behind him holding an object in hand. He turns around only to get hit with a dart in the neck.

He suddenly feels dizzy losing his balance due to the dart's effect. He falls down onto to some garbage cans as the shadow figure approaches him. He gets a glimpse at the figure only to be none other than the Artemis clone holding a pipe in her hand before fainting.

* * *

**How are you liking my story?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big shout out to erebus1994 for following my story**

* * *

**Mount Justice **

**April 2, 00:00 EDT**

Nightwing is at the Mission Room using the holographic computer. Even though the Artemis clone has stopped playing hero; she hasn't been seen in days. And Black Canary has a glamour charm for the Artemis clone to wear.

All of sudden; Nightwing found something interesting on the computer. He sees footage of the Artemis clone at the Star City Airport. It shows the date and time of when she was there.

"Oliver; I found something" Nightwing contacts him from his earpiece.

"What is it?"

"Whereabouts of the Artemis clone" Nightwing tells Green Arrow. He continues "I've hacked into the security footage of the Star City Airport. She was there getting on an airplane."

"When was this?"

"She was at the airport on March 30th arriving there at eight in the morning" Nightwing responds looking the date and time from the security footage.

"Do you know where know she went?"

"Give me a minute" Nightwing tells GA.

Nightwing uses the holographic computer to hack into the Star City Airport. It didn't take long for him find where did the Artemis clone go. "She went to Gotham" he tells Green Arrow.

"This is not good. I hope she's not playing hero."

"If she was; we would've found out by now" Nightwing says.

"What is she doing over there?"

**Gotham City **

**April 2, 6:00 EDT**

A man in his thirties is sitting on a chair in an abandoned warehouse and there is ceiling lamp above him that is on. And it's projecting a narrow, intense beam of light directly on him. He then hears the sound of someone being slapped.

"Wake up."

He slowly opens his eyes to see two twelve inch spike nails clinking together.

"I need you to be focus."

The man opens his eyes to see someone is about to stab him. But once he does; he sees a guy screaming in pain after another man pierce both his legs with two twelve inch spike nails. And it turns out the he is watching a movie of a guy being tortured as someone is holding a mobile phone to his face.

"Are you focused yet?"

"What the hell" he says.

"This is really good movie" said a female voice.

He tries to turn but can't because he is tried up on the chair he's sitting on. He sees a shadow figure approaching him who is wearing a grey hooded sweater with a black shirt underneath, grey sweatpants, and black low top sneakers with an mobile phone in hand. The figure removes the hood and it's the Artemis clone.

She pause the movie saying "that Liam Neeson did one hell of a performance."

"Who are you" he asks.

She look at a brown wallet opening it taking out an ID card responds "don't worry about who I am…Adrian Williams."

"What are you doing with my wallet" Adrian asks.

The Artemis clone takes out a picture of Adrian and a woman with long brown hair responds "aw cute couple."

"What do you want" Adrian asks.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna know…" the Artemis clone says in a way of a song. She then adds "where can I find Sportsmaster?"

"I don't know Sportsmaster" Adrian tells the Artemis clone.

"Oh I don't like liars" said the Artemis clone.

"Look I'm not lying I swear. I don't know him" said Adrian who is struggling to get free.

"Don't bother" said the Artemis clone. She then takes a mobile phone from the table and starts looking at it. She starts whistling which aggravates Adrian.

"What the hell are you doing with my phone" he asks.

"I'm just checking for something" the Artemis clone responds while she whistles checking Adrian's phone. She opens the contacts app to check list of names and their phone numbers. The Artemis clone suddenly notices the name _Crusher_ on the phone as well as a number.

"Who is Crusher" she asks.

"It's nobody" Adrian quickly responds.

"Wow, you didn't take long to respond. If I didn't know any better…" the Artemis clone says getting in his face. She then continues "I'd say you do know who Crusher is."

With a sinister smile on her face; the Artemis clone proceeds to dial Crusher's phone number. Frantic, Adrian says "wait don't—"

The Artemis clone covers his mouth as she places the phone near her ear hearing a ringing sound.

"What!"

And as expected the person on the phone is Sportsmaster.

"Adrian; I thought I told you our business is done. Why are you calling me?

She can hear him becoming angry over the phone

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Hang up the phone already."

"Don't talk to me like that _Little Girl_."

The Artemis clone becomes surprised to hear not only Sportsmaster but Cheshire as well. The call ends as he angrily hangs up the phone.

"You _don't know _Sportsmaster" said the Artemis clone.

Adrian nervously gulps says "okay I…do know Sportsmaster, but I know where to find him."

"I didn't ask you where I can find him" the Artemis clone says.

Placing her hands on her hips; she asks Adrian "where can I find him?"

"I…I don't know" Adrian says.

"Look; you either tell me where I can find Sportsmaster or I'll do to you what Liam Neeson did to the Albanian in the movie _Taken_" the Artemis clone tells Adrian.

"You wouldn't" Adrian says.

"Oh I would" the Artemis clone says taking two twelve inch spike nails clinking them together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, okay I'll tell you" Adrian pleads with the Artemis clone. He then tells her "he has a bunker in Gotham Heights."

"Where in Gotham Heights" the Artemis clone asks.

"1175 Archer Road. It's an abandoned car garage" Adrian tells her.

The Artemis clone uses her mobile phone to take a picture of his ID then proceeds to untie him.

"Why did you take a picture of my ID card" Adrian asks getting up from the chair that he was sitting on for hours.

"If I found out you send me on a wild goose chase; I'll come find you" the Artemis clone says showing Adrian the picture of his ID from her phone.

She hands him back his wallet allow Adrian to leave. He opens the wallet to find everything is there except for the money that the Artemis clone took from him. "Hey I had forty dollars in here" he says.

"Be happy I'm letting you leave" the Artemis clone says.

Not wanting to stay in the warehouse; Adrian leaves while the Artemis clone looks at her phone checking the time.

"Damn I got to head back to Star City. But I will be back" the Artemis clone says as she leaves the warehouse.

**Star City **

**April 2, 14:00 PDT**

The Artemis clone arrives back to her warehouse that is really a living area. She lifts up the metal sliding door entering inside. She slides the door back down turning on the lights unaware that Green Arrow and Black Canary are inside.

"Nice place" Green Arrow says.

The Artemis clone turns around to see them. Her place is no longer well hidden.

* * *

**I wonder what's going to happen...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you hoodedgenuis98 for following my story**

* * *

**Star City **

**April 2, 14:00 PDT**

"How did you find this place" the Artemis clone asks.

"It wasn't easy at first but then I notice a welcome mat by the sliding door" GA says.

"Didn't think you would notice it" the Artemis clone says.

"How was Gotham" Black Canary asks.

The Artemis clone raises her eyebrow asks "how did you know I was at Gotham?"

"Take a guess" Green Arrow says.

"Nightwing hacked the security footage of me entering the airport" the Artemis clone says. She then continues telling them her reason while she looks down "I was there to um…"

"Were you at the cemetery to pay your respect to your twin" Black Canary asks.

The Artemis clone nods her head wiping her eyes. "That was really nice of you. Even though you were created by Albert Wesker" said Green Arrow.

"I'm well aware of my past Ollie" the Artemis clone says.

"Did anyone saw you" Black Canary asks.

"After I placed some flowers by her grave; I kind of bumped into someone…my twin's mom" the Artemis clone tells her.

"Please tell me you did not reveal yourself to her" GA asks.

"No; I wore my hood over my head, and I changed my voice" the Artemis clone tells Green Arrow.

"And that's all you did" Black Canary asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well yeah that's all I did" the Artemis clone says.

"So you didn't try to find Sportsmaster" GA asks.

"Of course not, I was there to see my twin's grave" the Artemis clone tells GA.

Both Black Canary and Green Arrow at each other whether or not they should believe the Artemis clone.

"Alright, we'll take your word for it" said Green Arrow.

"Here this is for you" Black Canary says handing the Artemis clone a small box.

The Artemis clone takes the box opening to see a necklace. "What is this" she asks.

"It's a glamour charm" Black Canary tells her.

"When you wear it; it will change your physical appearance and as well as your voice" GA adds.

The Artemis clone take out the glamour charm looking at says "after what I've done to the team. To everyone…."

"I know you don't like to stay inside for the rest of your life. It's the least we can do" said Black Canary.

"Now that you're all alone" Green Arrow says.

"…thank you" the Artemis clone says.

Green Arrow looks at her to notices her eyes are kind of puffy. "Are you okay" he asks the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone clears her throat wiping her eyes responds "um yeah I'm good. I got allergies."

"Whatever you say" Green Arrow says tapping the Artemis clone on the shoulder.

"We should get going" Black Canary says.

"I'll walk you two out" the Artemis clone says.

Green Arrow and Black Canary leave the warehouse as the Artemis clone slides the metal door down locking it.

She looks at the glamour charm in hand asks "what did they meant by changing my physical appearance and my voice?"

The Artemis clone puts on the necklace and immediately her olive-toned skin is changes into a light brown, her thick blonde hair changes color to a dark red, and her dark grey eyes change color to hazel.

She approaches the mirror to see that her appearance has changed due the glamour charm making look Hispanic. "Oh my god" said Artemis clone with a Spanish accent.

"Who's the imbecile that created this" the Artemis clone asks.

She takes it off reverting back to her original appearance and voice. She then places the necklace back into the small box putting it on the nightstand.

"At least I don't have to wear a hood over my head" she says.

The Artemis clone looks at the small box on the nightstand then the walk-in closet. "Oh what the hell" she says.

She takes the small box that contains the glamour charm then goes inside the walk-in closet.

**Atlantic Ocean **

**April 8, 23:00 EDT**

Icicle Jr. is in his quarters in the Manta Sub looking at his mobile phone. A pale skinned Asian woman with shoulder length jet black hair and almond shaped eyes wearing a predominantly burnt orange and black costume secretly enters his room.

"What are you looking at?"

Icicle jumps up responds "you scared me."

"Sorry Cam" she whispers.

"It's cool Artemis" Icicle whispers. Then adds in a low voice "by the way Tigress; sweet name."

"Thank you" she whispers.

"How's Aqualad" Icicle asks.

She doesn't respond just letting out a deep sigh.

"Shit, so now Miss Martian knows" Icicle says.

"Yeah" Tigress says.

"What now" Icicle asks.

"I'll think of something, but in the meantime just hang in there. You've been working undercover longer than me and Aqualad" Tigress says.

"Okay" Icicle says.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Tigress says patting Icicle on the shoulder as leaves his quarters. He lays back down looking at his mobile phone.

**Gotham City **

**April 11, 18:00 EDT**

Lawrence and Jade arrived at the abandoned car garage, his secret bunker in Gotham Heights.

"As much as I despise you; I'm only doing this to get revenge on Artemis' killer" she tells her father.

Lawrence takes out a set of keys ask "how many times are going to keep on saying that?"

"Until I get bored" Jade says. She then adds "you could have found better place to do business. This place is a dump."

"Don't start with me _Little Girl_" Lawrence says opening the door as they both enter inside.

Lawrence turns on the lights heading to the office with Jade following him. They enter inside unaware that the Artemis clone is sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

"Hey guys" she says.

"Hey Artemis" Jade says.

"Hey _Baby Girl_" Lawrence says.

They both froze for a minute then turns around to see the Artemis clone sitting on the couch. She then asks Jade and Lawrence "so what's up?"

* * *

**Now this is getting interesting. Feel free to review this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big shout out to rayman898 and doggy bye. You guys really like my story. :)**

* * *

Both Lawrence and Jade are stunned, shocked the fact that they are seeing the Artemis clone sitting on the couch.

"Artemis…" Jade says in a low tone voice. She suddenly starts to cry as she runs sitting on the couch hugging the Artemis clone squeezing her. Jade continues "I can't believe you're here. I thought….I thought you were dead."

"How is this possible" Lawrence asks. He looks down shaking his head; he continues "Aqualad killed you."

The Artemis clone raises her eyebrow asks "Aqualad killed my twin?"

"Yeah…he um killed your twin" Lawrence tells her. Then his eyes are wide open shouts "_YOUR TWIN_."

Jade stops hugging the Artemis clone releasing her hold asks "did you say twin?"

"The damn cheap knockoff of Artemis is alive" an angry Lawrence says.

With a mean look; Jade asks "how are you alive?"

"I don't know" the Artemis clone responds shrugging her shoulders.

"Everyone from the team of cheap knockoffs, Excella, and Wesker all died in Africa" Lawrence says.

"So how are you alive" Jade asks.

"Easy; I was never in Africa" the Artemis clone tells her.

"So; you're the only one that is left alive" Lawrence asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um yeah" the Artemis clone says.

"Good; because I want revenge for what you did to me years ago" Jade says.

The Artemis clone gets up off the couch putting her hands up telling Jade "whoa, whoa, what I did to you; I had no choice."

"You expect us to believe that" Lawrence asks. He then continues "you were created by Albert Wesker. You're an evil clone of my deceased daughter."

"I'm not evil anymore. I've changed over the years" the Artemis clone tells them.

"Oh please you're just as evil as Aqualad" Jade says. She takes out her collapsible sword placing it near the Artemis clone's throat. She tries to kill the Artemis clone but something is wrong. Jade suddenly becomes hesitant as she begins to lower her sword the minute she look into the Artemis clone's dark grey eyes.

"I…I can't do it" Jade says.

"You can't kill this cheap imitation of Artemis" Lawrence asks.

"If I kill her; it will be like killing Artemis again" said Jade.

"It's just a clone _Little Girl_" Lawrence reminds Jade.

"Then you kill her _dad_" Jade says giving him the sword. Lawrence takes the sword about to kill the Artemis clone. But the minute he looks into her dark grey eyes that are glistening with tears; he too lowers the weapon.

"Why can't I do it" Lawrence asks.

"She's still Artemis despite the fact that she's a clone" Jade says.

"I hate it when you're right" said Lawrence.

Jade approaches the Artemis clone asking her "what are you doing here?"

"And how did you know about my secret bunker" Lawrence asks.

"I wouldn't call it a secret bunker" Jade says. He ignores her rolling his eyes.

"I found this place by asking one of your associates; Adrian Williams" the Artemis clone tells Lawrence.

"Oh great that weasel. I did business with that moron, but it only a onetime thing" Lawrence says.

"Well apparently he still had your phone number. And he told me where to find you" said the Artemis clone.

"Nice going Crusher" said Jade.

"I am just going to ignore you" Lawrence says. He asks the Artemis clone "so he just told you?"

"Actually I use a blowpipe to put him down. Then I tied him to a chair ask for where I can find you. He lied so I took his phone and your number was in there" the Artemis clone tells Lawrence.

"The real Artemis would never do that" said Lawrence.

"The whole tied up him on the chair, I got the idea from the movie _Taken_" said the Artemis clone.

"Oh I love that movie" Jade says. She then continues "especially those fight scenes."

"Not to mention him outsmarting Jean-Claude Pitrel. Pure gold" said the Artemis clone.

"And what he did to Marko; he had it coming" Jade says.

"Yeah he was like _please I don't know. I, I, I don't know. No please _Marko was begging him not flip the switch" said the Artemis clone.

"And Bryan Mills was like _I believe you. _He then picks up his leather jacket telling Marko _but it's not going to save you_. He flips the switch leaving Marko to die" said Jade.

"We're not here to discuss_ that_ movie. We're here to plan our vengeance on Black Manta and Aqualad" Lawrence reminds Jade. He then adds "and to find out why the Artemis cheap knockoff is here."

"I want to help you get revenge on whoever killed my twin. And that I know that it was Aqualad…." said the Artemis clone. But then she asks "why do you want vengeance on Black Manta?"

"Because sis, that's Aqualad's father" Jade tells the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone's jaw drop responds "no freaking way. Aqualad's father is Black Manta? You're joking right?"

"Is not a joke _Baby Girl_" Lawrence tells the Artemis clone.

"Wow, at lot has changed in two years" the Artemis clone says. She looks at Lawrence saying "you called me _Baby Girl_."

"Yeah well…even though what did years ago was inexcusable and you maybe a clone of my now deceased daughter; you're still Artemis" said Lawrence.

"I don't know what to say…dad" the Artemis clone says opening her arms.

Lawrence looks at her with a weird look asks "what are you doing?"

"Give me hug" the Artemis clone says with a smile on her face.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called you _Baby Girl_" said Lawrence.

The Artemis clone wraps her arm around him burying her head into his chest. Lawrence is hesitant at first but then he hugs her tight. Jade then takes out her mobile phone aiming at her father and the Artemis clone.

Lawrence sees Jade with mobile phone in hand says "don't even think about it."

"Oh come on dad it's so adorable" Jade says.

Lawrence breaks away asks "are we going to get down to business or are we going to have a family Kodak Moment?"

"Can we do both" the Artemis clone asks.

Lawrence doesn't responds as he crosses his arms over his chest. Jade rolls her eyes placing her hand on the Artemis clone's shoulder responds "he's right; we should get down to business."

Jade then asks the Artemis clone "are you sure want to do this?"

"I'm no longer the evil clone of your deceased sister. I want to erase the past" the Artemis clone tells Jade. She continues looking at her and Lawrence "I want to redeem myself. I want to help you get vengeance on my twin's killer."

Jade approaches the Artemis clone look at her dark grey eyes saying "you have the same spark that Artemis had when I fought her many times."

Lawrence gets in between two telling them "as much as I enjoy this lovely family gathering; we have work to do."

The Artemis clone responds "well then; let's get started on getting revenge of Artemis's killer. Black Manta, Aqualad; payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Who else thinks Helga Jace is a double agent?**

**Bart and Eduardo; first gay couple in Young Justice. It's not shocking especially if you saw Suicide Squad - Hell to Pay with Scandal Savage and Knockout. There's nothing wrong with same sex relationships.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A big shout out to chloemcphail94**

* * *

**Star City **

**May 12, 14:01 PDT**

The Artemis clone and Jade has just finished watching _Taken 2_. Ever since the day of the meeting at Crusher's so called secret bunker; Jade has kept in touch with the Artemis clone.

"I liked the first one better" said the Artemis clone.

"Yeah I always hear that sequels are never good" Jade says. She then adds "you have a nice place. We should've had our meeting here instead of that god awful car garage."

"Yeah, I spent most of the two years here" said the Artemis clone.

"You said you weren't in Africa when your team, Gionne, and Wesker died" Jade says. She then asks "where were you?"

"Well, first I went to an island in the Soviet Union where I met Albert Wesker's sister Alex" the Artemis clone tells her.

"Albert Wesker has a sister" Jade asks.

"Yep" the Artemis clone tells Jade.

"Why did Albert want you to go there" Jade asks.

"I was testing a serum that Albert injected me with" the Artemis clone tells her.

"What's that got to do with you sending to some island" Jade asks.

"I was getting to that dear sis" the Artemis clone says.

"Well, then continue" said Jade.

"A long time ago; Albert Wesker was injected with a prototype virus that gave him superhuman strength and super speed. The only problem; the virus was unstable" the Artemis clone says.

"So they're temporary" Jade asks.

"The serum he had his research team created would've kept them making it permanent" the Artemis clone tells her.

"What about his sister" Jade asks.

"Alex too was injected with the prototype virus. But at the time she was injected; Alex was battling a terminal illness" the Artemis clone says.

"No superhuman strength and no super speed" Jade says.

"All it did was remove the illness she was battling "said the Artemis clone as she heads to the mini fridge taking two bottles of sparkling water handing Jade one. She continues "the day I went to the island to meet up with Alex Wesker; her illness had slowly return."

"So basically Albert wanted you to test the serum so they can use it on themselves" Jade asks.

"That was the idea" the Artemis clone tells her.

"Since Albert died; he never got a chance to know if the serum would've worked" Jade says.

"The same can be said about Alex" the Artemis clone says.

"She died" Jade asks.

"Alex realizes that her condition was getting worse so she committed suicide with a gunshot to the head" the Artemis clone tells her.

"You ever wondered what would happen if Albert Wesker somehow succeeded with his plan and he and his sister didn't die. And the serum you were testing was a success" said Jade thinking about a possible what if scenario.

"If I had to take a wild guess; Albert would've killed me. And replace me with another clone version of me" she tells Jade.

Jade stays quiet for minute then finally asks "he would do that? Replace you?"

"He doesn't want anyone to have that serum. Just him and Alex" the Artemis clone tells Jade.

"I'm glad those two are dead" Jade says.

"Yeah me too" said the Artemis clone. She then asks Jade "what's been going on with you?"

Jade takes out her mobile phone showing the Artemis clone a picture of a baby girl around the age of one with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Jade; is she…your daughter" the Artemis clone asks.

"Lian Nguyen-Harper" Jade says. She continues "Artemis' niece…well since you and my sister are twins; she's your niece as well."

"Who's the father" the Artemis clone asks.

"Roy Harper" Jade tells her.

"Roy Harper; as in Red Arrow, he's the father" the Artemis clone asks. She then says "next thing you're gonna tell me you married him."

As the Artemis drinks her sparkling water; Jade responds "we are married."

The response causes the water to go flying out of the Artemis clone's mouth, splashing all over the floor as she starts choking. "Holy shit, you two are married" she surprisingly asks.

"You seem surprised" said Jade.

"Jade; I just spit out a good amount of water on the floor. Of course I'm surprised" the Artemis clone says. She then says "you and my twin got a thing for redheads."

"Why do you assume me and Artemis have thing for redheads" Jade asks the Artemis clone.

"Oh gee I don't know" the Artemis clone responds doing the thinking gesture. She continues "Kid Flash; redhead. Roy Harper aka Red Arrow; redhead."

"Well you can go out with Kid Flash" Jade says.

"I rather jump off a bridge" the Artemis clone. She then adds "and besides, I like bad boys."

"Oh I know I could tell" Jade says who is looking at picture from the Artemis clone's phone.

The Artemis clone notices Jade has her phone saying "hey, give me that."

She quickly grabs her mobile phone then Jade says "aw you and Icicle look cute together."

"Go ahead judge me" said the Artemis clone.

"Oh come now sis, I wouldn't judge. And besides, I was well aware of Artemis' relationship with Cameron" Jade says.

"Then you know how it ended" said the Artemis clone.

"I hated what Crusher did to him" Jade says making a fist. She then adds "I never had a problem with Icicle. He had Artemis' back."

"Albert and Excella wanted him to join TRICELL" said the Artemis clone.

"They wanted Icicle Jr. to join" Jade asks.

"Yeah, and I was the reason he didn't join" the Artemis clone responds. She continues "I lied to them told them that he refused we fought and he escaped."

"Cameron changed you. Whatever he did; made you completely change you for the better" said Jade.

"Yeah…and he doesn't know that I'm alive" said the Artemis clone.

"So you don't have his phone number" Jade asks.

"I don't know if he still has it. I'm afraid to call him" the Artemis clone tells her.

Suddenly Jade's mobile phone vibrates in her pocket. She takes it out to see _Crusher's _name on the caller ID.

Jade answers the phone asks "what do you want?"

"I see you decide to spend some quality time with the clone of your deceased sister."

"Are you jealous that she's spending time with me instead of you" Jade asks.

"Whatever, just come to Gotham and make sure you bring _Baby Girl_."

The conversation between Jade and her father ends as he hangs up the phone. "Jerk" she says.

"Is it time" the Artemis clone asks.

"Yep" Jade responds. She then asks "you're ready?"

The Artemis clone gets up off the couch heading to her walk-in closet looking at her uniform responds "more than ever."

* * *

**What in the world is going on with Young Justice Outsiders? Why are they doing to Violet Harper? I gotta admit the kiss scene between her and Harper Row; I didn't see that coming.**

**A major announcement: if you guys loved _The Light's Enforcers and We Are the Enforcers, well you will love my next installment of this trilogy. _**

**The Next Chapter of the story _Who Is She; _Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and the Artemis clone team up get revenge on Black Manta and Aqualad and guess what it's going to to be interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay for this chapter was long**

* * *

**Atlantic Ocean **

**May 27, 01:00 EDT**

"_What's the progress report with my son?"_

Deathstroke looks at the security footage from the monitor on the left that shows Kaldur'ahm lying in bed in a reclining position with Miss Martian sitting on the chair, and Tigress sitting on the bed at the far end.

"Progress is slow. Miss Martian has partially restored your son's psyche, but he remains far from whole" Deathstroke tells Black Manta.

At his private quarters; after Deathstroke tells Black Manta the progress report, he responds "all right, keep the Manta-Flyer a safe distance from the sub beyond the range of Miss Martian's psychic power."

Manta shuts off the monitor ending the conversation between him and Deathstroke. He takes his helmet leaving his private quarters.

Tigress helps Kaldur'ahm drink some water. She looks at the camera saying "he's still not himself."

She then looks at the mirror showing her original form responds in the mind link _"but then who is."_

Miss Martian places her hand on Kaldur'ahm head asks telepathically _"so what's our next move?"_

"_With that inhibitor collar disabling your shape-shifting and telekinetic abilities; not sure" _Tigress responds telepathically.

"_I guess we're lucky Deathstroke hasn't pressed a button to block my psychic powers too."_

"_Or pressed another button to blow your head off with the explosives built into the collar" _Tigress adds.

"_It hardly matters. You know Manta plans to kill me as soon as I've cure his son."_

The Manta-Sub travels along the underwater terrain while the Manta-Flyer being piloted by Deathstroke follows it. Unaware to them three individuals wearing scuba gear begins to follow them. They get close to the Manta-Sub with one them using a device to bypass the security code to open the mobile base.

Once open; they head inside at the same time the Manta-Flyer approaches. One of the Manta Troopers is patrolling inside the sub but then notices a door that reads _"AIRLOCK 06" _is open and a trail of water leading there. The two of the three individuals wearing scuba gear jump down with one of them delivering a jumping spin kick to the Manta Trooper.

Then the third individual appears delivering a punch to the Manta Trooper knocking him out right in the room that is open then closing the door. All three of them take off their scuba masks only to be none other than Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and the Artemis clone.

Cheshire tosses the scuba mask to Sportsmaster telling him "I wanna make one thing clear." As he tosses her the duffel bag; she continues while take off her wetsuit "I'm working with you to avenge my sister."

"Yeah, cause you and Artemis was always so close. Rationalize however you want_ Little Girl _just handle Aqualad. And leave Black Manta to me" Sportsmaster says. He puts on his masks then continues "I need to put him down to preserve me rep."

"It's no wonder why you don't win father of the year" the Artemis clone says putting her mask on.

"You're only here to do your job. Make sure no one gets in our way" Sportsmaster tells the Artemis clone.

"So, you don't care what happens to me" the Artemis clone asks.

He doesn't respond as Sportsmaster walks pass her and Cheshire. "I'll take that as a no" the Artemis clone says.

Cheshire places her hand on the Artemis' clone shoulder saying "ignore him, all he cares about is himself. Just be careful."

Several Manta Troopers are in the control room with one of them observing security footage within the Manta Sub. Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and the Artemis clone arrive at the corridor where one of the troopers is on patrol.

Sportsmaster takes a quick peek to see a motion security camera. He looks to the Artemis clone who takes out her collapsible crossbow hitting the camera with a hacking arrow. She then uses a small remote to record the area then presses the button to a start a video loop that connects to the security camera for the Manta Trooper to only see an endless loop of the corridor.

As the Manta Trooper continues to patrol the corridor; a round metal ball rolls near him that electrocutes him. Once he's down; Cheshire approaches a wall which has touch screen monitor. She uses the monitor to access the map of the mobile base while Sportsmaster takes the unconscious Manta Trooper away.

"You know where to find Aqualad" the Artemis clone asks.

Cheshire taps the _Crew Quarter's _icon responds "he won't be hard to find."

She goes inside through the ventilation shaft while Sportsmaster and Artemis clone continue though the corridor with one of taking the left with other takes the right.

"_So we all agreed" _Tigress telepathically asks.

"_No we're not. I don't want you two of you risking exposure for me" _M'gann responds telepathically.

"_Instead you expect us to sit back and let you die? No, Artemis; begin" _Aqualad tells her.

Tigress looks at the security camera on the ceiling saying "Deathstroke; been on duty for twelve hours straight. I need to stretch my legs and I need coffee."

Inside the Manta Flyer; Deathstroke is drinking a cup of coffee responds "understood."

Tigress leaves the room confronting the Manta Trooper telling him "take over I'll be back at five."

He goes inside the room while Tigress continues with Aqualad's plan. She passes by an open door where a Manta Trooper with his helmet is inside with a pot of coffee.

"Fresh pot" he says.

"No thanks" Tigress says as she leaves while the Manta Trooper disregards it pours himself a cup of coffee.

"_This should not take long" _Aqualad says telepathically.

"_No, assuming she hasn't been caught" _said Miss Martian.

Then someone kicks the vent down from hitting the Manta Trooper in the head. He turns around only to get hit two barbed darts that electrocutes him which causes Miss Martian to get off from the chair she was sitting one. Cheshire then jumps down from the ventilation shaft with sai in hand glaring at Aqualad.

"This is for Artemis" said a vengeful Cheshire throwing her sai at Aqualad but Miss Martian use the chair to knock it away.

Cheshire takes out her collapsible swords asks Miss Martian "you protect the man that murdered your best friend?"

She's about to go for the attack when Miss Martian telepathically tells her _"Cheshire stop. You don't understand-"_

Deathstroke who is watching the room from the Manta Flyer shuts off Miss Martian's telepathy. "No, not now" she says.

Black Manta gets an incoming from Deathstroke who appears on telling him _"you have an intruder report. Cheshire is in your son's cabin."_

He shows Manta footage of Cheshire in the room with Miss Martian and Aqualad. He gets up from his chair saying "Manta's communications, intruder alert reinforcements to my son's room."

As the alarm is raised; all of the Manta Troopers armed with their weapons leave the control room with the exception of two of them stays inside. The heightened state of emergency allows Sportsmaster to sneak through the halls undetected. Tigress is close to the control room as she walks past the Manta Troopers telepathically contacting Miss Martian asking her _"M'gann; what's going on? M'gann?"_

Realizing the link is down due the inhibitor collar; Tigress enters the control room noticing the two Manta Troopers are inside. "I'll coordinate from here. You two protect Kaldur'ahm" Tigress tells them. As the two Manta Troopers leave; Tigress looks the controls the inhibitor collars unaware to her the Artemis clone walks past the room armed with her collapsible crossbow.

Black Manta enters the corridor when he get ambushed by Sportsmaster who is has his Hammer in hand attacking him. Black Manta rolls out of the way shooting a laser blast at him but Sportsmaster dodges it. The fight continues for awhile only for Black Manta to be outclassed by the former Light Enforcer who knocks him out.

Just as Sportsmaster is about to kill Black Manta; four Manta Troopers arrive. They open fire causing him to hide inside one of the rooms. The Manta Troopers attempt to drag Black Manta to safety, but Crusher quickly takes them out with a flashbang discus. Black Manta slowly recovers just as Sportsmaster comes out of hiding being attacking him.

Inside the cabin; with sword in hand, Cheshire approaches Miss Martian then look at Kaldur'ahm saying "looks like someone has already got to Aqualad"

She then points her sword at Miss Martian continues "in fact look like that someone was you. Which makes you defending him makes you more inexplicable and me killing him a lot less amusing."

While Miss Martian looks at looks at the security camera; Cheshire says to her "but then again, I'm here for the giggles."

Cheshire is about go for the attack but gets interrupted by the arrival of the Manta Troopers. One of them tries to shoot her but Cheshire easily dodges it then delivers jumping spin kick knocking him down. She then closes the door destroying it with her sword keeping them from entering inside. Miss Martian tries to intervene but Cheshire slams her against the metal door.

Cheshire pushes her then delivers a jump spin back kick that sends Miss Martian back to the opposite side of the cabin. She then notices something around M'gann's neck saying "inhibitor collar. So no Martian powers…pity."

Tigress is still in the control room when someone contacts her.

"_Deathstroke to Tigress; the assassin Cheshire has locked herself inside Kaldur'ahm's cabin. The Martian is attempting to save him. She knows if his patient dies; we have no reason to keep her alive. But you better get back there now."_

"On my way" Tigress informs Deathstroke however; she doesn't leave the control room.

Back at the cabin; Miss Martian takes a laser blaster of the fallen trooper but then Cheshire tries to take it away from her causing a tug of war of some sorts. Miss Martian sees the security camera using the trigger of laser blaster and in a tug with Cheshire, shoots out the camera. Deathstroke sees the footage has been cut off pilots the Manta Flyer heading back to the Manta Sub.

Miss Martian lets go of the laser blaster telling Cheshire "okay now we can talk—"

Cheshire strikes Miss Martian with the weapon knocking her out.

"Cheshire; stop" Aqualad tells her.

"All is not what it seems" He says getting off the bed then takes the sai off the wall.

"So it would appear Mr. Fakes a Mental Condition, that's fine" Cheshire says. She gets in her fighting stance continues "killing would be so much more satisfying now."

"Wait" Aqualad says approaching Cheshire. He continues "you seek my death because of your sister, but Artemis is alive. In fact, she's aboard this vessel."

"Artemis is alive" Cheshire asks. But in a second she snatches the sai then places Aqualad in a chokehold asking him "you didn't really think I buy that did you?

Cheshire places the sai near Aqualad's throat saying to him "but you are right about one thing, Artemis is on this vessel…her twin to be more precise."

"Her twin" Aqualad asks.

Tigress continues to search for the controls to shut off the inhibitor collar. She eventually finds it saying "finally." She shuts off the controls for the inhibitor collar however she's unaware that M'gann is unconscious.

Tigress leaves the control room heading back to the cabin but stops when she sees four Manta Troopers are down. Two of them are trapped in a bola and other two are seemingly out cold with an arrow embedded on their chest.

"Who did this" Tigress asks. She checks one of the Manta Troopers when a shadow figure approaches.

Tigress senses someone is behind her quickly turns around and is shocked to see who the figure is. It's the Artemis clone with her collapsible crossbow in hand aiming it at Tigress.

"Well, well, just who might you be" the Artemis clone asks.

"_This can't be my twin is alive" _Tigress says in her mind.

Not waiting for a response; The Artemis clone continues doing the thinking gesture "let's see. Orange and black jumpsuit, cat-like mask, and with a pasty skin…um Tiger Vampire, Vampire Tiger or maybe Viger."

"You're…you're supposed to be dead" Tigress says.

"And you're suppose to get thirty minutes of sunlight per day" said the Artemis clone looking up and down at Tigress who secretly grabs something from behind her back.

Realizing that Tigress is about to do something; the Artemis clone shoots an arrow at her. Tigress takes out a sword from her sheath slicing the arrow in half. She tries again shooting two more arrows at her but again Tigress uses her sword to slice them away.

"OK, I see you want to play that game. Fine by me" the Artemis clone says who takes out two expandable batons from behind her back.

"_I don't have time for this I need to hurry back" _Tigress says in her mind.

The Artemis clone attacks Tigress but she uses her sword to get into a deadlock with her. Tigress tries to overpower her but it becomes difficult as the Artemis clone counters with a kick to the stomach. She then delivers a spinning roundhouse kick almost causing Tigress to drop her sword.

Tigress becomes somewhat shock asking herself in her mind _"how did my twin suddenly gotten stronger?"_

The Artemis clone prepares to goes for the attack but then Tigress throws a smoke bomb down. She tries to attack her but when the air clears; Tigress is gone.

"Oh, big mistake" the Artemis clone says who goes after Tigress.

"_M'gann; the collar is deactivated. You should have all your powers back. M'gann, M'gann" _Tigress telepathically tells Miss Martian as she runs through the corridors, but she gets no response.

Tigress stops when almost gets hit with a laser blast. She stumbles across Sportsmaster and Black Manta who are fighting each other. Black Manta tries to laser blast the intruder but he dodges it. Sportsmaster tries to strike Manta with the Hammer but he too dodges it. The fight between them continues until Sportsmaster spots Tigress.

"Tigress; to my side" Black Manta tells her.

"Yes boss" Tigress responds taking out her sword going after Sportsmaster.

Each sword attack Tigress delivers; Sportsmaster blocks each one. Tigress then follows up with a flashkick standing in front of Black Manta.

"Take him, I'm saving my son" Black Manta tells Tigress.

"You won't get away that easy Manta" an angry Sportsmaster responds using his Hammer on Tigress. He viciously attempts to strike Tigress down with his Olympic style weapon but she moves out of the way. But he continues the assault with no choice she uses her sword to block the attacks. However after the third strike; the sword breaks in half and Sportsmaster delivers a blow that sends her flying knocking her down.

"You're playing for the wrong team girly girl" Sportsmaster tells Tigress who looks up at him. He then takes out a Javelin telling her "game over."

Manta Troopers have fixed an explosive charge to the door to Kaldur'ahm's cabin unaware to them that the Artemis clone is standing by at the far end with crossbow in hand. Black Manta almost approaches the cabin but stops when he sees the Artemis clone.

"Sir" one of the troopers asks noticing Black Manta froze in his tracks. The other Manta Troopers look to see the Artemis clone using her crossbow to shoot an arrow at the explosive charge which blows up taken out all the troopers except for Black Manta who was nowhere near the impact. Black Manta looks to see a shadow figure with a ponytail approaching him.

"No, this is not possible. Kaldur'ahm killed you. You're supposed to be dead" said an enraged Black Manta.

The Artemis clone clears away the smoke with her two batons saying to him "yeah funny thing…"

She goes after Black Manta who in return laser blast her but she easily dodges it. Black Manta laser blast her again but the Artemis clone quickly sidesteps.

"Stand still" an angry Black Manta tells the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone responds with a smirk on her face as she throws the two batons up the ceiling to where Black Manta is standing. She jumps up grabbing the batons executing a headscissors takedown on Manta sending him flying to the cabin that his son is in.

She jumps down with batons in hand approaching Black Manta who is down. The Artemis clone enters the cabin only to see Kaldur'ahm lodged under door. "Cheshire; Cheshire, where are you" she asks.

The Artemis clone takes out her collapsible crossbow about to shoot Kaldur'ahm when Black Manta laser blasts her on the back. Manta enters the cabin where see his son lodged under door.

"Kaldur'ahm" Manta says lifting up the door to check his son, but then Cheshire attacks him from behind. She then keeps him down with an electrocuting disc.

Cheshire sees the Artemis clone down helps her up. "You alright" she asks.

"Yeah…I'll live" the Artemis clone responds picking up her crossbow.

Cheshire approaches the middle between Kaldur'ahm and Black Manta saying "father and son."

She then picks up her sword saying "my lucky day."

"You think dear old dad would mind if I kill Black Manta" the Artemis clone asks aiming her crossbow at him at the same time Miss Martian regains consciousness.

"Go right ahead" Cheshire tells Artemis clone. She approaches Kaldur'ahm about to kill him when Miss Martian says telepathically _"enough."_

Since the inhibitor collar is off; M'gann can now use powers. She first turns invisible for a second so the collar would fall to the floor to get Cheshire and the Artemis clone's attention. Miss Martian uses a powerful psychic attack to connect the minds of herself, Cheshire, Aqualad, the Artemis clone, Tigress, and Sportsmaster into someone's mindscape.

_Inside the mindscape; Tigress wakes to the sound of the alarm clock. She gets off of the bed to see she's not alone as Aqualad, the Artemis clone, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire are here as well._

"_Why does this place look familiar" the Artemis clone asks._

_As Sportsmaster looks around the surrounding the mindscape; a bright light emits at Miss Martian slowly descends._

"_How dare you? What gives you the right to invade my mind and steal this memory from our childhood" an angry Cheshire asks._

"_This isn't your memory Jade it's mine" Tigress says but in a different voice. She looks at Miss Martian who uses her psychic illusion to revert Aqualad into his original clothing when he was part of the team. Miss Martian uses her illusion power to remove the masks of Cheshire, Sportsmaster and the Artemis clone. _

_Then Tigress reverts into Artemis in her civvies telling Jade "I'm alive, I'm here."_

"_Look" Miss Martian tells them showing Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and even the Artemis clone that Artemis being killed was staged._

"_Aqualad did not kill Artemis" Miss Martian says. She them shows them Wally, Artemis, Aqualad, and Nightwing at Bludhaven. _

_With Nightwing placing a necklace around Artemis' neck that alters her physical appearance. "She only pretended to be dead, so she can become Tigress and join Aqualad's deep cover mission to infiltrate the Light and the Reach" Miss Martian explains._

"_You're alive" Jade says._

_Artemis nods responds "I'm alive…so you don't need to take vengeance on Kaldur."_

"_I guess I don't" said Jade. She puts both hands on her hips looking at Aqualad saying to him "you so dodge a bullet fish boy."_

"_We appreciate the cooperation" Aqualad says._

_Artemis approaches her clone saying to her "I can't believe you're alive."_

"_Are you surprised" the Artemis clone asks._

"_Everyone from the team of our doppelgangers, Excella, and Albert Wesker all died in Africa" Artemis tells. She then asks her clone "how are you not dead?"_

_The Artemis clone responds "I was never in Africa—"_

"_Is this a joke" an angry Crusher interrupts the Artemis clone. He then asks her and Jade "you're not really buying this?"_

_He then continues "It's just some kind of Martian illusion. Artemis is still dead and I still have rep to preserve."_

"_What the hell are you talking? Artemis is right here talking to us…to you" the Artemis clone responds clearly upset of what Crusher said. Glaring at him with her eyes blazing; she continues "Jade and I were here for vengeance while you're only here for a stupid reputation."_

_The Artemis clone looks up and down at Crusher telling him "you have a reputation alright…of being an obnoxious asshole."_

_Both Artemis and Jade smile at what the Artemis clone said to Crusher which makes him mad. "I don't have to take this from some clone that was created in Wesker's kitchen" Crusher says getting in the Artemis clone's face._

_The Artemis clone laughs it off responds "you weren't saying that when I hugged you and you hugged me right back."_

"_And he hugged you tight" Jade adds._

"_Don't push it faker" Crusher says to the Artemis clone._

"_I'm the faker and yet you called me Baby Girl" said the Artemis clone._

"_I really don't like you" Crusher says anger tone._

"_Come on Crusher" Jade says grabbing her father's hand. She places her hand on her sister's shoulder continues "Artemis is your daughter. Can't you feel her presence here?"_

_Crusher crosses his arm over his chest responds "I don't even feel your presence here."_

"_If I punch in the face would you feel my presence" the Artemis clone asks._

"_I'm ignoring you" Crusher responds._

"_He's hopeless and I know why I'm surprised" Jade says._

_Artemis looks at M'gann telling her "release us, I'll convince him."_

"_Yeah good luck with that" Crusher says._

Miss Martian releases Tigress and Sportsmaster from the mindscape taking them back the corridor where he's about to finish her off. Tigress rolls out of the way of Sportsmaster's javelin, and disarms him with a maneuver which surprises him.

"I taught you that move" Sportsmaster says.

"Uh duh dad" Tigress says helping her father up.

"So you and Aqualad _are _playing Manta and the Light for chumps" Sportsmasters asks. He laughs then continues "I can live with that _Baby Girl_."

Tigress then hears several footsteps approaching to their direction telling her father "good because I need a favor."

Four Manta Troopers armed show up to see Tigress and Sportsmaster fighting each other. Back at the cabin; Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to send Artemis clone near the entrance of the cabin. She then telekinetically slams Cheshire and Black Manta against the wall keeping them up there.

"_I realize Cheshire that will probably never be friends" _Miss Martian says telepathically.

"_You can leave out the probably" _Cheshire tells her.

"_But we both want to keep your sister safe" _Miss Martian says.

"_So we play it out" _Cheshire agrees then tell Miss Martian _"you start."_

"Well Cheshire, I don't usually condone the behavior of assassins, but given the way Manta has been treating me for the last few weeks" said Miss Martian.

"The enemy of your enemy is your friend" Cheshire says.

"Exactly" Miss Martian says. She releases the telekinetic hold on Cheshire telling her "you and the Artemis clone make your escape. I'll buy the time you need."

"It's not that simple I still want Aqualad and Manta dead" Cheshire says.

"Leave that to me" Miss Martian tells her while using telekinesis to lift up the sword adding "I insist."

Cheshire looks at both Manta and Miss Martian nodding her head. She takes her sword then helps the Artemis clone get to her feet leaving the room. But before the Artemis clone could leave; she looks at Miss Martian saying to her "by the way M'gann; love the short hair look."

And with that; she leaves with Cheshire while Miss Martian gets closer to Black Manta still having telekinetic hold on him.

"So who's first? You or your degenerate son" an angry Miss Martian asks but gets taken down by Kaldur'ahm. But she recovers enough to escape the room by phasing out which also release the telekinetic she had on Black Manta.

"Kaldur'ahm" Black Manta says checking his son.

"Father; are you alright" Kaldur'ahm asks.

"Fine…just fine" Black Manta responds hugging his son unaware to him that Aqualad and Artemis posing as Tigress is duping him.

Back at the corridor; Tigress and Sportsmaster keep up the charade of a fight with most of Manta Troopers down except for one who is in-between them. The Manta Trooper goes for the attack but Sportstmaster knocks him down. He throws Tigress against the wall taking her down. Manta Trooper gets up going after Sportsmater but is met by closed fist knocking out the trooper.

As Sportsmaster makes his leave; Tigress recovers saying "yeah, so glad it turn out you're dead _Baby Girl_" followed by a deep sigh.

Sportsmaster enters the control room throwing a discus at the controls which starts to blink. "Favor is done _Baby Girl_. Now no one will know what you've been up to" he says. He closes the door just as the discus explodes destroying the control room.

Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and the Artemis clone arrived at the airlock bay making preparations to leave. "Well that was fun. We should do this more often" said the Artemis clone.

Cheshire looks at the Artemis clone responds "with you anytime…sis."

"Leaving so soon" said a male voice. The three turn to see Deathstroke taking out his sword he continues "and without a goodbye."

"Goodbye" the Artemis clone says using her crossbow to shoot two arrows at Deathstroke but he uses his sword to slice them away. At the same time Sportsmaster goes for the attack. While they do battle the Artemis clone heads inside the airlock room. The fight between the two assassins continues until Deathstoke bests Sportsmaster. He takes out his handgun about to shoot Crusher when Cheshire throws a round disc at the gun causing it fall out of Deathstroke's hand.

Cheshire attempt to come to her father's aid but then Tigress tackles her. She has her pinned down telling Deathstroke "I got Cheshire."

Deathstroke gets up taking out his Retractable Naginata while Sportsmaster takes out his Hammer.

"You're a chump Slade. The Light betrayed me, they'll betray you too" Sportsmaster tell him.

"Not if I take a seat at their table" Deathstroke says.

While Sportsmaster and Deathstroke; fight Cheshire has Tigress pinned down. "Love the new look sis it reminds me of…me" Cheshire says.

"So, I know dad was only here to protect his rep. But you and _my evil twin_ risk everything to avenge me. That's so sweet" Tigress says.

"Let's not get teary-eyed. I was just mad because you weren't around to babysit my niece. And your twin is not evil anymore" Cheshire tells Tigress.

Tigress looks for the Artemis clone and she's nowhere to be seen.

The fight between Deathstroke and Sportsmaster continue. But then Slade notices Cheshire and Tigress in the background telling Tigress "stop toying with her and finish it."

Tigress headbutts Cheshire then flips her over on a large pipe. She then pins Cheshire down with sai hand when Tigress telepathically saying _"M'gann."_

"_Incoming" _Miss Martian says as she arrives from the ceiling. She then uses her telekinesis to slam Tigress and Deathstroke to the wall.

"I'll finish him" Sportsmaster tells Miss Marian.

"Sorry no, I've been dreaming for my revenge for weeks" Miss Martian tells Sportsmaster.

No saying a word; Sportsmaster continues to glares at Deathstroke. "Don't push your luck Sporty. You're lucky I'm letting you get away" Miss Martian tells Sportsmaster.

"Fine, we're gone" Sportsmaster as he and Cheshire head to the airlock room. He then asks "where's that Artemis faker."

"Oh, now you're worried about her" said Cheshire.

They inside the airlock room with Sportsmaster closing door. But then it secretly opens.

"Now, let's see what fun I can have with you two" Miss Martian says.

"Yeah, lets" Deathstroke responds by dropping three pellets on the ground, blasting Miss Martian away and breaking her telekinetic hold on Tigress and himself. As Deathstroke rushes towards her, someone throws a round metal ball at him which explodes trapping the assassin in a net.

Miss Martian and Tigress look to see the Artemis clone at the open door to the airlock room wearing her scuba gear but not wearing her mask with another round metal ball in hand.

"_Thanks…Artemis" _Miss Martian says telepathically.

"_No problem" _the Artemis clone responds telepathically.

"_When this is over; you and I are going to have a long talk" _Tigress tells the Artemis clone.

"_Sure thing Arty, but until then…" _the Artemis clone says rolling the round metal ball near Tigress which releases knockout gas that puts her to sleep.

The Artemis clone puts her scuba mask back on heading to the airlock room closing the door. Miss Martian assumes her mermaid form phasing out of the sub. She catches a glimpse of Cheshire, Sportsmaster and the Artemis clone in their diving suits swimming away. Then Miss Martian swims away herself before saying telepathically to the Artemis clone _"you don't seem so evil anymore."_

**Gotham City **

**May 28, 02:34 EDT**

"Thanks again for watching Lian" Jade says reclaiming her daughter from her mother who was babysitting her.

"My pleasure" Paula says.

"You should cherish the time with your daughter Jade" Paula tells her. She looks at a picture of a nine year Artemis then continues "you'll never know."

Jade cradles Lian saying "mom; I got something to tell you." Jade looks at her mom; she continues "about Artemis...some good news."

Thirty minutes later; Jade leaves the apartment with Lian in her arms. She walks down the stairs where the Artemis clone is waiting for her. From there; they start walking along the streets of Gotham.

"So, how did it go" she asks Jade.

"I told her that Artemis is alive and well" Jade tells the Artemis clone.

"How did she take it" the Artemis clone asks.

"She was happy to hear the good news. Upset at first but she's happy" Jade responds.

"I'm actually glad she's not dead" the Artemis clone says.

"So am I…I'm also glad you're not dead" Jade says to the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone stops asking Jade "after what I've done to you—"

"The past is the past. Let's just leave it at that" Jade interrupts. She asks the Artemis clone "you wanna hold Lian?"

"Oh I don't know" the Artemis clone says.

"Come on, she doesn't bite" Jade says.

"Well…OK" said the Artemis clone. Jade gives Lian to her who rest in the Artemis clone's arms.

Jade looks at the Artemis clone to notices her eyes are somewhat watery. "Hey; are you okay" she asks.

"It's just…the first time I'm carrying a child" the Artemis clone responds. She then continues "I guess this is the last time we'll be hanging out together."

"Why would you say that" Jade asks.

"Well now we know that my twin is alive…" said the Artemis clone.

"Just because I know now that Artemis faked her death just to help Aqualad fool The Light; does not mean we can't hang out anymore" Jade says.

"You still wanna hang out" the Artemis clone asks.

"Of course I do and besides you're fun to hang out with. Not to mention what said to dad; hilarious" Jade says.

"You mean when called him an obnoxious asshole; yeah that was funny" the Artemis clone says. She asks Jade "you want to hear my impersonation of dad?"

"Okay let's hear it" Jade says.

The Artemis clone clears her throat saying in an almost man-like voice "I got to put down Black Manta to preserve my rep. Because that's all I care about, so don't judge me _Little Girl_."

Jade starts to burst in uncontrollable laughter as she wraps her arm around the Artemis clone's shoulder as they continue walking the streets of Gotham.

* * *

**Season Four of Young Justice has been renewed. **

**The Light's Enforcers, We Are the Enforcer, and next of installment of this trilogy is coming. If want to know more about PM me. And please send me your reviews on this or any of my stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Star City **

**June 1, 11:00 PDT**

The Artemis clone is sitting on a recliner with a pen and notepad in hand drawing random pictures. Normally she would sit on the couch but instead it's Megan in her civvies. But she's not sitting on the couch; instead is lying on it.

"What's on your mind" the Artemis clone asks Megan while draws a smiley face.

"Is this really necessary" Megan asks.

"Yes, this is completely necessary" the Artemis clone says drawing stink lines above the smiley face.

"I've should have gone to see Dinah about this" said Megan.

"About man troubles" the Artemis clone asks.

Megan lets out a sigh responds "you got me there."

"Good, now tell Dr. Crock your problems" the Artemis clone says putting on a pair of glasses.

Megan rolls her eyes telling her "I've been in a relationship with L'gann for almost six months and…."

The Artemis clone notices the facial expression on Megan says "you don't seem happy with your relationship with Logan."

"It's pronounced L'gann and you're right I'm unhappy with my relationship with him" Megan tells the Artemis clone.

"Your first boyfriend and already you're unhappy" said the Artemis clone.

"Second boyfriend" Megan says.

"So, who was your first" the Artemis clone asks.

"Conner" Megan responds.

"You and Superboy; never would've expected you and him to be a couple" said the Artemis clone.

"Well we're for a while" Megan tells her.

"Oh, what happen" the Artemis clone asks.

Megan lets out a deep sigh tells her "Conner…didn't like the way how I used my telepathy to get information from villains."

The Artemis clone raising her eyebrow asks "he broke up with you because of _that_? What's wrong with using telepathy?"

"It's the way how I was using it caused me and Conner break up" Megan tells the Artemis clone. She continues "whenever I would use my powers to get intel from the enemies; I would leave them in a catatonic state…and that I tried to make Conner forget why he was mad."

"And I thought the Miss Martian that Albert Wesker created was evil" said the Artemis clone.

"Don't ever say that again" Megan says.

"OK I'm sorry" the Artemis says. She then asks Megan "so how long did you wait to date L'gann?"

Megan clears her throat responds "could you repeat that question?"

"How long did you wait to date the Martian known as L'gann" the Artemis clone asks again but slower.

"He's not a Martian, he's an Atlantean. And after me and Conner broke is when I started dated L'gann" Megan tells the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone puts the notepad down taking off her glasses. She gets off from her recliner tapping Megan's legs to move so the Artemis clone can sit on the couch. The Artemis clone does a thinking gesture trying to respond to what Megan just told her.

Megan sits up asking the Artemis clone "what are thinking—"

The Artemis clone interrupts placing her finger on Megan's lips responds "shh, I'm thinking."

She starts humming which then transitions into the song _Sorry _by Justin Bieber. With a confused look; Megan asks "Artemis; are you singing—"

"Is it too late now to say sorry? Cause I'm missing more than your body. Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah I know that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now" the Artemis clone interrupts by singing the chorus to the song _Sorry _by Justin Bieber.

"Artemis" Megan shouts.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was thinking about what question I should ask you" said the Artemis clone.

"So, singing a song by Justin Bieber helps you think" Megan asks.

"Hey, you're lucky I didn't sing the song _Happy _by Pharrell Williams" the Artemis clone says.

"I really can't stand that song" Megan says putting her hand over head.

The Artemis clone places her hand on Megan's shoulder she asks her "Megan…are you familiar with the phrase _On the Rebound_?"

"I'm familiar with the phrase" Megan responds crossing her arms over her chest.

"You break up with Conner and minutes later; you get into a relationship with L'gann. I don't think you know what that phrase is" the Artemis clone says.

"It doesn't matter" Megan says. She lets out a deep sigh then continues "I know what I have to do."

The Artemis clone wraps her arm around Megan shoulder. She then tilt's Megan's head on the Artemis clone's shoulder saying "I know it's going to be hard breaking up with L'gann but you know you're not over Conner."

"I hate it when you're right" Megan says.

"That you have to break up with L'gann" the Artemis clone asks.

"Well yeah and the fact that I still have feelings for Conner" Megan tells her.

"You'll be okay" the Artemis clone tells Megan. She then asks "so what does L'gann look like? Do you have a picture of him?"

"You're kidding right" Megan asks.

"I promise I won't laugh" the Artemis clone says.

At first Megan wasn't sure if she let the Artemis clone show her a picture of L'gann. But since Megan is breaking up with him; it wouldn't hurt to show her a picture of L'gann. She takes out her phone to show the Artemis clone the picture of her soon to be ex-boyfriend. The Artemis clone takes Megan's phone looking at the picture of L'gann.

"Yeah, I see why he was a rebound. Dude looks like the creature from the Black Lagoon" the Artemis clone says. This causes Megan to quickly snatch the phone from her.

The Artemis clone laughs with Megan responds "I'll say this; you and Artemis are not alike."

"Uh yeah we are" the Artemis clone says.

"No, you're not" Megan tells her.

"In what way" the Artemis clone asks.

"You got one heck of a sense of humor. And seem like the kind of person to hang out with" Megan says.

"First of all thank you and second; you better not let my twin hear what you said" said the Artemis clone.

"I won't tell her" said Megan.

"Who the hell are the Reach" the Artemis clone asks.

"An alien race that allied with the Light" Megan tells her. She then asks the Artemis clone "why do you wanna know?"

"I was watching some commercial about a soft drink made by Lex Corp and the Reach. It had some stupid green alien with a goofy smile on his face" the Artemis clone responds.

"You didn't buy their drink did you" Megan asks.

"Why you want some" the Artemis clone asks.

Megan shakes her head responds "you are so weird."

"I am not weird" the Artemis clone says crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's actually a good thing to be weird" Megan tells her.

The Artemis clone looks at her watch asking Megan "what do you wanna do next?"

"I should get going" Megan responds.

"I'll walk you out" the Artemis clone says but then she starts to laugh when she lifts up the metal sliding door.

"What's so funny" Megan asks.

"It would be funny if after you break up with L'gann and then you try getting back with Conner but then all of a sudden you find out that he's already in a relationship" the Artemis clone says.

Megan looks Artemis clone with a mean look responds "you're awful."

"I'm only kidding" she tells Megan.

As Megan leaves; the Artemis clone closes the sliding door. She lays down on the couch turning on the T.V. But then someone knocks on the metal door. The Artemis clone gets up lifting up the sliding door and it's Megan.

With a confused look; the Artemis clone asks "Megan; did you forget—"

Megan hugs the Artemis clone. Not wanting to know why Megan is hugging her; the Artemis clone hugs her right back.

* * *

**Another episode of Young Justice with another surprise. Kaldur'ahm; bisexual good for him. Nothing wrong with that. Terra is having second ****thoughts.**

**Hey do you guys think I should do next chapter similar to the episode "Summit" where the Artemis clone shows up with her dark green uniform joining the team to fight the Light and the Reach? Please review or send me a PM.**

**I'm still doing the third installment of _The Light's Enforcers and We Are the Enforcers._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star City **

**June 15, 17:00 PDT**

The Artemis clone is lying on the couch wearing a tight black tank top and a pair of dark green pajama pants with arrow designs on it. She's watching an old movie from the 1980's. She's not really impressed by the movie as she rolls her eyes.

"This is supposed to be a scary movie" the Artemis clone asks while she eats popcorn.

Then suddenly someone is knocking on the metal sliding door. She gets off the couch lifting up the up the sliding door and is shock to see who it is.

"Oh…my…god, you weren't kidding."

"I still can't believe it."

"An Artemis clone."

The Artemis clone's jaw drop when she not only sees Dick and Wally but also Barbara, Karen, and Mal. "Um, hello" she nervously says waving to the six of them.

"Um hey" Karen responds waving back.

The Artemis clone looks at Dick and Wally asking them "what's going on?"

"We told the team about you and our history with Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne" Dick responds.

"Everyone in the teams knows about the whole the evil clones of the original team" the Artemis clone asks.

"Yep" Wally responds.

"And the incident in Africa" the Artemis clone asks.

"Yep" Wally responds.

The Artemis clone looks at Barbara, Mal, and Karen asking them "well, what do you think?"

"Are you and Artemis are alike" Mal asks.

"No, she's boring and I'm a laid-back kind of a person" the Artemis clone tells Mal.

"I wouldn't consider you a laid-back kind of a person. You're kind of… weird" Wally says.

"I'm not weird" the Artemis clone retorts.

"You have a crush on Icicle Jr." Wally tells her.

The Artemis clone quickly responds "no I don't. You do."

"I'm in a relationship with your twin" Wally tells her.

"Yeah I know gross" said the Artemis clone doing the fake vomit gesture.

"Yeah, you and Artemis are definitely not alike" said Karen.

"Oh, in what way" the Artemis clone asks placing both hands on her hips.

"Your personality for one" Mal says.

"Is that it? My personality" the Artemis clone asks.

"Yep" Wally responds.

"Stop saying that" the Artemis clone tells Wally. She then asks "what does my twin see in you?"

"You should ask Artemis that" Wally tells her.

"Fine…I will" the Artemis clone says but then notices Karen and Mal are sitting on the couch watching the same movie she was watching.

"I did not know you were watching _Friday the 13__th_" said Karen.

"You like that movie" the Artemis clone asks.

"What don't like it" Mal asks.

"It's not even scary and I'm already watching the third one" said the Artemis clone.

"Everyone knows that _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ is the scariest" said Barbara as sits down on the couch.

"Oh please the scariest movie is hands down _The Exorcist_" Wally says sitting on the recliner.

"Hey; that's my seat get off" the Artemis clone tells Wally.

"Seriously" said Wally.

"No one sits on the recliner but me" the Artemis clone says.

With no choice; Wally moves to the couch sitting between Barbara and Karen. "Happy" he asks.

The Artemis clone sits on her recliner responds "yep."

"It's okay for you to say it but not me" said Wally.

"Yep" said the Artemis clone.

"So, you guys are going to watch horror movies" Dick asks.

"Looks like it" the Artemis clone says. She then continues "have a sit, it's not like you guys are going anywhere."

"Well actually, we're supposed to go to Santa Prisca in a couple of days" Dick says.

"Why does that place sound familiar" the Artemis clone asks.

"You were there three years ago. Back then you were an associate of Albert Wesker" Wally said.

"Oh yeah now I remember" the Artemis clone says grabbing the remote. She then asks "why are you going there?"

"Aqualad have arranged a summit involving the Light and the Reach. And it is going down in four days" Dick tells the Artemis clone.

"And we're going there to take them down" Wally says.

"Can I come" the Artemis clone asks.

"I don't think so" Dick responds.

"Aw, come on" the Artemis clone pleads.

"You're not really part of the Team" said Dick.

"That's not fair" said the Artemis clone crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's nothing against you but this is a Team mission" Wally says.

"Fine" the Artemis clone says with a sad look.

"You're not going to cry are you" Barbara asks.

"I don't cry" the Artemis clone responds wiping her eyes.

"It looks like you were wiping your eyes" said Mal.

"I got allergies" the Artemis clone says.

"You look like you were about to cry" Wally says.

"Shut up ginger" the Artemis clone responds using the remote to find the movie _The Exorcist _which she does. She then asks "so we're watching this or what?"

"We're all sitting on the couch so….yeah" Barbara responds.

"Play it" said Karen.

"We're actually going to watch a movie" Dick asks.

Barbara pulls Dick by his shirt forcing him to sit on the couch responds "yes, so sit."

But when Dick sits on the couch; everyone else has hard time getting comfortable as they're all scrunch up together.

"Um guys; we all can't fit on the couch" Wally says.

"Well somebody has to sit on the floor" said the Artemis clone.

The five who are sitting on the couch look at each other with Karen asking "how do we decide?"

"Easy, eeny meeny miny Wally" the Artemis clone says while doing the famous Nursery Rhyme pointing at the speedster.

"You don't like me that much do you" Wally asks.

"Oh just sit on the floor" the Artemis clone tells Wally.

"Why can't I sit on the recliner with you" Wally asks.

"No one sits on this chair but me capeesh" the Artemis clone tells Wally.

"You're an evil person" Wally says sitting on the floor.

The Artemis clone ignores him saying "let the movie begin—"

Someone knocks on the metal sliding door that gets everyone's attention. The Artemis clone looks to the five asking them "did you told anyone I was here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Wally says trying to get comfortable.

The Artemis clone rolls her eyes getting off the recliner to see who it is. She lifts up the sliding door is shocked to see Jade here.

"What are you doing here" the Artemis clone asks.

Jade enters inside responds "I was kind of bored so I figure I come over…and I didn't know you had company." She notices Dick, Wally, Barbara, Karen, and Mal.

"Yeah, and we're all going to watch a movie" the Artemis clone says.

"Are you going to watching _The Exorcist_" Jade asks.

"About to" the Artemis clone says.

"I always wanted to see that movie" Jade mutters.

"What did you say" the Artemis clone asks.

Jade lets out sigh responds "I always wanted to see that movie."

"Wanna watch it with us" the Artemis clone asks.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I should go" Jade says.

"Jade; you just got here. Come sit" the Artemis clone says grabbing her arm.

The Artemis clone sits on the recliner then gives Jade some room so she can sit next to her.

Wally then asks "um Dick—"

"Just be cool. We're just here to watch a movie" Dick interrupts Wally.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one sitting on the floor" Wally says.

The Artemis clone ignores Wally as she uses the remote to play the movie. Once it's over; everyone in the room was scared out of their mind even the Artemis clone.

"Wally; you weren't kidding that movie was scary" Karen says hugging her boyfriend Mal.

"Told you, even Dick was scared" Wally says.

"I wasn't scared" Dick says. He clears his throat then adds "maybe a little."

"You all were" the Artemis clone says.

"So were you" said Jade.

The Artemis clone raise her eyebrow quickly responds "no I wasn't."

"You were covering your face" Jade says.

"Well this was…interesting we should get going" Dick says as he gets up off the couch.

"Maybe we should watch a funny movie" Wally says.

"Yeah, after watching _The Exorcist_; I don't think I can go to sleep" Barbara agrees as do Karen and Mal who both nod.

Dick rolls his eyes mutters "you have got to be kidding." Then he says out loud "fine one more movie—"

Dick was about to sit but then stops to see Wally took his seat. "Now you sit on the floor" Wally tells him.

"Alright, what to watch, what to watch" the Artemis clone says using the remote to looking for a comedy movie. She then says "it's good to have _Netflix_."

"How about that one" Karen asks pointing to the movie _White Chicks_.

"Is everyone fine with that movie" the Artemis clone asks.

"Just play it already" an annoyed Wally says.

"Pain in the ass" the Artemis clone mutters playing the movie _White Chicks_.

Once the movie is over; Wally, Dick, Barbara, Karen, and Mal leave as it is close to midnight. This leaves only the Artemis clone and Jade.

"Well that was…something" Jade says.

"Like I said we should this more often" said the Artemis clone.

"Just me and you right" Jade asks.

"Oh yeah of course, that was a onetime thing" the Artemis clone tells Jade.

The Artemis clone uses the remote asking Jade "so what movie do you want to watch next?"

With a smirk; Jade responds "don't know and don't care."

* * *

**We're almost to the end Young Justice season 3.**

**How are you guys liking my story? Haven't heard from anyone yet about the previous question I ask you?**

**Have you all read the _Preview to the Third Installment _story I posted a while back? I still haven't decided the name of the third installment. **


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are awesome.**

* * *

**Star City **

**June 30, 00:00 PDT**

The Artemis clone has a sad look on her face. Why is she sad? Just ten days ago; Wally West known to everyone in the world as Kid Flash had passed away on June 20th. He died stopping the last Magnetic Field Disruptor in the North Magnetic Pole with the help of Impulse and Flash. But it was due to the slow speed of Kid Flash that he had became the locus of the rift's energies as the speedsters siphoned it off. His body eventually lost cohesion, and he died at the Arctic, saving the world.

The Artemis clone heads to the cupboard taking out a bottle of _Jack Daniel's_ and a shot glass. She was about to pour a glass when someone knocks on the metal sliding door. The Artemis clone lifts up the sliding door to see it's her twin.

"Hey" said the Artemis clone.

"…Hey" said Artemis.

Artemis enters inside and immediately her twin hugs her. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know how much you loved him" the Artemis clone says.

"…Thank you" Artemis says embracing the hug. She notices the bottle in the Artemis clone's hand asks her "what are you doing with that?"

"Tradition" the Artemis clone tells her twin.

"Never pictured my twin to be a drinker" said Artemis.

"First of all I'm not a drinker and second this is to toast to Wally West" said the Artemis clone.

"I never drank whiskey before" Artemis says.

"Neither have I but I'm gonna do it any" said the Artemis clone pouring some _Jack Daniels _into a shot glass giving it to her twin. The Artemis clone gets another shot glass pour herself some.

The Artemis clone raises the glass up saying "to Wally."

"To Wally" Artemis says raising her glass up too.

They both consumed the whiskey quickly but soon regret it not realizing how strong it is followed by a burning sensation.

"How…strong…is…this" Artemis asks her twin feeling the effects of the whiskey.

The Artemis clone coughs repeatedly looking at the bottle of whiskey finding the alcohol volume responds "about…forty…percent."

Artemis sits on the couch responds "…holy…shit that's strong."

"How….do people drink this stuff" the Artemis clone asks looking the bottle of whiskey.

"People mix it with Coca-Cola" Artemis tells her twin after the burning sensation fades away.

"Now you tell me" the Artemis clone says. She then asks her twin "how are you holding up?"

"A little better but…" Artemis responds.

The Artemis clone sits next to her twin, tilting Artemis' head on her shoulder saying "it's never easy to recover after losing someone you love. It's not how he that made him a hero, it's how he lived."

Artemis gets up off the couch looking at her twin asking "what happen to you?"

"What do you mean" the Artemis clone asks.

Artemis responds "three years ago; you made my life miserable. You told the team about my relationship with Icicle causing them not to trust me, You took part on abducting Jade forcing her to become a mindless slave, you were involved in trying to destroy the world with the Uroboros Virus, and now…."

The Artemis clones says to her twin "look I know what did…"

Artemis kneels down on one looking at twin face to face asking her "tell me what happen on the island? Why the sudden change on your attitude towards me, the team, and everyone?"

The Artemis clone lets out a deep sigh and tells her twin everything. From her being a member of TerraSave all the way to helping the other survivors from getting off the island. It was then the Artemis clone covers her mouth with her hand as tears start to slide down.

Artemis sits back down on the couch next to her twin. Wiping her eyes; the Artemis clone asks her twin "what have I done?"

"You realize what you've been doing wasn't right" Artemis tells her twin.

"When I was a member of TerraSave; I read all the stories about outbreaks caused by pharmaceutical companies that was suppose to help people" said the Artemis clone. She then continues "but in reality creating dangerous viruses for bioterrorism."

"Companies like TRICELL" Artemis asks.

"That, Umbrella, and the WillPharma Corporation" the Artemis clone tells her twin.

"If I didn't any better; you want to put end to bioterrorism" Artemis says.

"Maybe I should. There are people dying because of this. My team is gone because of it" said the Artemis clone looking at her phone.

"You being on that island…is not the reason why you changed your attitude" said Artemis.

"What are you talking about? That is the reason" said the Artemis clone that seems to sound sorta defensive.

"No…it's not" Artemis says. She looks at her twin making eye contact saying to her "it's because him."

Her twin doesn't respond to what Artemis says. She just ignores her but then Artemis becomes upset saying to her twin "you changed your life because of Cameron."

"Yes…he was the reason" her clone agrees while she looks down.

"Just like you're the reason the he didn't join TRICELL" Artemis says. She then adds "and it's because what he went through; Cameron is a double agent."

The Artemis clone looks up in with her eyes wide open in disbelief asks "a double agent? Cameron is a double agent? He's helping the team?"

"Yes, he is" Artemis tells her twin.

The Artemis clone gets up off the couch upset shouting "and you're telling me this now? Where is he? We got to go get him before—"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down" Artemis tells her clone grabbing both her arms. She continues "we can't rescue him."

The Artemis clone becomes upset asks her twin "what you mean we can't rescue me? What kind of friend are you?"

"Listen, it's complicated" Artemis tells her twin.

"Oh please tell me why it's complicated" the Artemis clone responds sarcastically.

Artemis tells her twin the situation involving Icicle Jr., the complications around him and the reason why he can't be rescued. It was right there and then; the Artemis clone fully understands.

"And now you know why we can't rescue him. Not now I mean" Artemis says.

The Artemis sits back down on the couch saying in a low voice "seems stupid."

Artemis sits next to her twin placing her hand on her shoulder responds "I know you don't like it but he wanted to do this. Cam is doing this because he wants out."

"But if they find out" the Artemis clone asks.

"He's doing well so far. Cam's been undercover for more than two years" Artemis tells her twin.

In a sense a relief; the Artemis clone says "damn that long, sweet."

"Well I wouldn't call it sweet. More like brave but yet stupid" said Artemis.

"We can both agree on that" the Artemis clone says.

Artemis looks at the time on phone to see that it's two in the morning. "I should head back" she says.

"Oh okay. I'll um walk you out" said the Artemis clone.

She lifts up the metal sliding door for Artemis to leave. But just as the Artemis clone is about to slide the door back down; her twin stops her.

"Um did you forget something" the Artemis clone asks.

"Do you want to um come to my house" Artemis asks her twin.

The Artemis clone could believe what her twin just asked her. Artemis wants her clone to move in with her.

"You want me to move in with you" the Artemis clone asks.

"It's just temporary. I know you're thinking about what you want to do in life and clear want to put an end to bioterrorism" Artemis says.

"I get it. You don't want to be alone. I'll get some things" said the Artemis clone.

The Artemis clone gets a couple of clothes as well as her glamour charm putting them in a carry-on luggage. She then leaves with Artemis closing the sliding metal door heading to Palo Alto.

* * *

**I got to say that I knew it all along about Helga Jace. She can really fool people with that sweet innocent act.**

**The next chapter; the Artemis clone will play substitute and she will get a new name. And you won't believe what her new name will be. If you want to know; you can PM me or send a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Palo Alto **

**October 3, 11:00 PDT**

It's now been four months since the Artemis clone moved in her twin at Palo Alto. Even though Artemis seems like her normal self; her twin could tell that she still recovering. Artemis has even retired the green costume she wore for years because she was Kid Flash's partner and needed to distance herself from that part of her life. However; she did rejoin the Team but as Tigress but not as a hero, as a blonde. The Artemis clone had no idea what she meant by that but decides not to ask and let her twin do what she wants.

Artemis informs her twin that she's supposed to go on a mission with the team but she got really hurt. The last mission Artemis went on she sustained a shoulder injury. She went to the infirmary after returning to the Watchtower. An MRI revealed a labrum tear that would require surgery, which was successful. But because of this, it was expected that Artemis would be out four to six months in order to heal. And so far so good four months has past but still not fully recovered.

"I'm well aware about your injury" said the Artemis clone. She then asks "is there something you want me to do?"

"How would you like to fill in for me" Artemis asks her twin.

The Artemis clone raises her eyebrow asks "doing what?"

"Take a guess" Artemis says.

And that's what she does. The Artemis clone tries to figure out what her twin meant by fill in for her. It was right what Artemis meant by _fill in for her_.

"Do you want to be Tigress" the Artemis clone asks.

"It's only temporary until fully heal" Artemis says.

"It will be my honor to be Tigress…for a while" said the Artemis clone.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" Artemis says rubbing her injured shoulder.

"Ah don't mention it. I'll be happy help my twin sis" said the Artemis clone. She then asks Artemis "do you remember the conversation we had two months ago?"

"The one about getting a new name" Artemis asks her twin.

"I've been thinking about it and I've decided" she says to Artemis. She then adds "just as long I don't change my appearance."

"Well there is one thing you can change" said Artemis. She removes the thing in the back from the Artemis clone's hair that presented the ponytail.

"For now on; you have to leave your hair down. No more ponytails" said Artemis.

"No ponytails; I can do that. No problem, just as long I don't have to dye my hair" the Artemis clone says.

"I wouldn't want you to" said Artemis. She then asks her twin "so, what name did you chose?"

She lets out a deep sigh telling Artemis "Alice."

"Where did you come up with that name" Artemis asks.

Now wants to be known as Alice hands Artemis a book. She looks at it to see title of the book reads _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Jade loves this book too" said Artemis.

"So you don't think the name is a little too much" Alice asks.

"No, not at all" Artemis says.

"Oh good because I couldn't think of anything else and I'm actually fond of that name" Alice says.

"There were others" Artemis asks Alice.

"Um not important" she says. She then asks Artemis "so, when am I needed?"

"I'll inform Kaldur" Artemis says.

"Is there anything I need do while I'm there" Alice asks.

"Just be you and don't start any trouble" Artemis tells her twin.

"You do realize I have a twisted personality" said Alice.

"I wouldn't say your personality is twisted. It's unique" Artemis says.

"I called Crusher an obnoxious asshole" said Alice.

"So, he is an asshole" Artemis says.

"Wow father and daughter relationship at its best" Alice says.

Artemis shakes her head asking Alice "you wanna try out the uniform?"

"Yeah sure as long as it fits me" said Alice.

"Why wouldn't it fit" Artemis asks. With the duffle bag in hand she continues "unless you gain some weight."

"Pfft whatever" said Alice taking the duffle bag heading inside the bedroom. About ten minutes later; she leaves the room wearing the Tigress uniform.

"Sheesh it took you ten minutes to put that on. Maybe you've gain some weight" Artemis says.

"Hey this is new to me. I was use to wearing the other one" said Alice as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"You actually look good" Artemis says.

"Well yeah I look good. I look better than you" Alice says as she puts on the mask. She then takes out pipe like object asks Artemis "what the heck is this?"

"Whoa; careful that's a blowpipe" Artemis tells Alice.

Alice cocks her eyebrow asks "when did you start smoking?"

"You know that's not what it is" Artemis responds crossing her arms over chest.

"So, where the darts" Alice asks checking inside the duffle bag.

"Um why do you need to know" Artemis asks.

Ignoring her twin; Alice continues to search until she takes out a sheath. "Oh, what's this" she asks Artemis.

"You're having fun with this" Artemis says.

Alice takes out the sword from the sheath then starts doing some techniques with it responds "hell yeah I am."

"Okay, you know how to use the sword now put it away" Artemis says.

Alice puts the sword back in the duffle bag then takes out the crossbow. "Nice" she says aiming it at Artemis.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa be careful with that" Artemis says putting her hands up.

"Why, is it loaded" Alice asks looking at the crossbow.

"No, just don't point it at me" Artemis tells her twin.

"You know you should get a laser sight and attach it to the crossbow" Alice tells her twin. She then adds "that would be so cool."

"Yeah I'll consider it" Artemis says sarcastically.

Alice looks at herself in the mirror again saying "I hope I'm up for this."

Artemis gets up off the couch approaching Alice telling her "you'll do fine, just don't start trouble with anyone."

With a smirk on her face; Alice responds "I don't have a problem with that."

* * *

**There you have it folks my first OC character of Young Justice and and possible Young Justice/Resident Evil crossover stories. **

_**Alice Crock; formerly known as the evil Artemis clone. What do you think of her new name?**_

**For those who just watched the episode of Young Justice Outsiders "Antisocial Pathologies"; wow intense, really really intense. I mean really sick and twisted. I get the feeling that the Red Hood and Outlaw will appear in season 4. I don't know if they will appear but I hope they do.**

**The next chapter; Alice Crock will temporary be Tigress while her twin Artemis recovers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Brooklyn **

**October 6, 01:00 EDT**

Tigress is on the roof of an office building observing a group of mercenaries on patrol at a cargo ship that is ten feet away from the Brooklyn Bridge. She takes out a pair of binoculars to get a crystal clear focus. She sees not only some more mercenaries but Shimmer, Mammoth, and Icicle Jr. Tigress is more focus on Icicle than the others not paying attention that Batgirl is approaching her.

She taps Tigress on the shoulder which spooks her a bit. "Dude, don't scare me like that' said Tigress.

Batgirl looks at her weird responds "Dude? You are nothing like Artemis."

"Well, yeah I'm cooler than her" said Tigress who is clearly Alice under that mask.

"Oh brother" said Batgirl. She then asks "so how many we're dealing with?"

"Counting the paramilitary, the two mutes, and Icicle; about fifteen in total" Tigress tells Batgirl.

Then a tiny insect is flying near Tigress' shoulder telling her "you were off by five."

Tigress gets spooked again responds "Jesus Christ, where did you come from?"

"I was by the cargo boat flying around" said the tiny insect who is clearly Bumblebee using her size alteration. She then reverts back to normal size asks "did I scare you?"

"I…wasn't scared" Tigress lies.

"I tapped you on the shoulder and you let out a yip" Batgirl says.

"I did not" Tigress tells Batgirl.

"Of course you didn't" said Bumblebee as she jab Tigress on the arm.

Tigress rubs her arm at the same time Wonder Girl and Miss Martian show up. "Bad news; Psimon is here" M'gann tells the team.

"Ah shit that's not good" said Tigress. She continues to observe the cargo ship but she is more focused on Icicle Jr.

"Yeah, no psychic link" Wonder Girl says.

"Something is not right with them soldiers" Bumblebee says.

"They're not from Biayla" Batgirl tells Bumblebee.

"If that's true who are they" Miss Martian asks.

Junior is at the edge of the ship looking a bit unsettled. He stares at the East River unknown to him a shadow figure is approaching. Someone taps his shoulder getting Junior's attention. He turns around only to see Psimon.

"Something wrong" he asks Junior.

"Oh I don't know maybe because of these goons that are here" Icicle tells Psimon referring to the mercenaries.

"Oh Junior you know why they are here" Psimon tells him.

"Yeah to help secure the abducted teens into the cargo ship" Icicle responds. He then continues "but why team up with _her_?"

"You should be careful of what you say about her" Psimon tells Junior.

"What is _she _gonna do" Icicle asks unaware a shadow figure wielding a short blade.

Then someone viciously grabs Icicle's shoulder turning him around where a sharp blade is near his throat. He stares face to face with a woman in her mid twenties with platinum blonde hair wearing a hard white mask with red visor lenses that covers her eyes as well as her forehead, cheeks and nose.

She's also wearing a long light brown leather trench coat over her red and yellow body suit with matching high heel boots. "Is there something you want to say to my face" she asks Icicle in a British accent.

Psimon clears his throat telling her "Lady Vic; Junior didn't mean to say that. He just a bit somewhat worried."

Lady Vic slowly lowers the blade away from Icicle's throat telling both him and Psimon "there is nothing to worry. My men are highly trained in hand to hand combat as well as marksmanship."

"True but that won't help especially with the young heroes" said Psimon.

"If those _young _heroes do show up" Lady Vic says. She takes out a Webley Revolver telling Psimon "I'll kill them."

She's leaves but not before saying to Icicle "you don't ever referred to me as _her_. I am a lady, show me some respect."

"Junior; go and cool off. Let me know when the last set of teens arrives. I have a feeling they're here" Psimon tells him. As Icicle leaves; Psimon then looks Mammoth and Shimmer telling the siblings "you two be on guard."

After what they witness; Tigress asks the team "who was that woman?"

"Lady Vic" Batgirl tells her. She continues "genuine English aristocrat, descended from a long line of British soldiers and mercenaries."

"So what like a female version of Deathstroke" Tigress asks.

"That's one way of putting it. She is an expert martial artist, proficient with many different kinds of firearms and melee weapons, and works as an assassin-for-hire" Batgirl tells her.

"But that's not worst part" said Wonder Girl.

"What do you mean" Tigress asks.

"Lady Vic set herself apart from most other supervillains not just by her skills, but by her ruthlessness and determination" Miss Martian tells her.

"She has been more than willing to kill small children for a paycheck" Batgirl adds.

"Shit, that is one heartless bitch" said Tigress.

Bumblebee notices Icicle is at a far distance away from the cargo ship where no one can see him. "Junior is near the opposite side of the office" she tells the Team.

"I'll head down there" Tigress tells the Team.

Icicle is leaning against the backdoor of the office to get a closer look at the streets to see if the last shipment of teens will arrive. Suddenly someone taps his shoulder prompting Icicle to quickly turn to see Tigress who does the quiet gesture.

"Inside" she tells Icicle jimmying the backdoor to the office.

They head inside the office to an empty room. Tigress looks through blinds to see the cargo ship as well as Mammoth and Shimmer who are near the ship entrance. She then takes out a flashlight from her utility belt placing it on the table so it wouldn't be dark.

"Okay, coast is clear" Tigress says taking off her mask. She then asks "how are you?"

Icicle gets out of ice mode responds "I'm hanging in there."

"Good" Tigress says. She then wraps her arm around Icicle kissing him directly on the lips.

Icicle's eyes are wide open completely shock quickly pushes her away asking "Artemis; what are you doing?"

She places her hands on her hips responds "Artemis; do you mean the one you known back in the day…or the one Excella Gionne created?"

Icicle's jaw suddenly drops with both hands covering his mouth with a mixed reaction between happy and sad at the same time. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Icicle suddenly starts to cry asking "…you're alive?"

"Um yeah am I" she tells Icicle.

Icicle wipes his eyes responds "wait a minute. If you're really her prove it."

She does the thinking gesture telling Icicle "there was this incident in Osaka where you got a hard-on—"

"Holy shit it is you" Icicle interrupts trying not to shout hoping no one heard that. He then continues "everyone from—"

She interrupts placing her on his lips telling Icicle "worry about that later, but right now tell me what's going on."

Back outside; Batgirl is listening to someone talking to her. She responds "okay, got it."

"So, what's up" Bumblebee asks.

"They've been taking teenagers and locking inside the cargo ship. And the worst part is Lady Vic is helping them" Batgirl tells Bumblebee.

"That's explains why her she's here and her hired goons" Wonder Girl says.

"The Light is planning to finish what the Reach couldn't complete" Batgirl tells the Team.

"They want to activate their Meta-Gene" said Wonder Girl. She then asks "but why?"

"That's all what Icicle told Tigress. Ever since what happened at Santa Prisca; the Light doesn't trust their operatives" Batgirl tells Wonder Girl.

"Alice; that's a pretty name" Icicle says after she told him her new name.

"I got the name from a book" Alice tells him.

"_Alice in Wonderland_, nice" said Icicle.

"How did you—never mind. I forgot who I was talking to" said Alice putting back on the mask.

"So, what now" Icicle asks.

"Do you remember what I did after you _push _me away" Tigress asks.

Icicle shakes his head responds "um about that, I'm sorr—"

Tigress wraps her arms around him kissing on lips. Icicle wraps his arms around her lower back kissing her back.

Lady Vic is at the edge of the ship when her mobile phone rings. "What is it" she answers.

"We're almost there. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Lady Vic hangs up the phone approaching Psimon telling him "let your team know that they're on the way. They'll arrive in fifteen minutes."

Inside the office; Icicle is on the table as Tigress gets on top of him as they both start to make out. But all of sudden; Icicle feels Psimon is entering his head prompting them to stop which upsets Tigress.

"_Junior; get ready the van will be arriving in less than fifteen minutes."_

"_I'm on my way" _Icicle tells Psimon telepathically.

"What happen" Tigress asks.

"Psimon told me a van is arriving in less than fifteen minutes" Icicle tells her.

"Did you get all that" Tigress asks using her earpiece.

"I did. Miss Martian and Wonder Girl are heading to stop the van. If you're done having a make out session with Icicle—"

"Whoa there that's not what we're doing" Tigress says.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Not to mention during the briefing; you let out a deep sighs when Aqualad mentioned Icicle Jr."

Icicle tries not to laugh prompts Tigress to jab him on the arm then tells Batgirl "sheesh tell everyone why don't you."

"How about for now you and Icicle stage a fight with each other?"

"I'm not going to enjoy this" said Tigress as Icicle shifts to ice mode.

Lady Vic is pacing back and forth on the cargo ship looking at her watch when she hears the sound of gunshots. It gets her attention as wells as Psimon, Shimmer, Mammoth, and the paramilitary working for Lady Vic.

"I knew they were here" said Psimon. He then informs Lady Vic "tell your men to start the ship. My team and I will deal with the heroes."

"Just as long as I get my money" Lady Vic says. She then looks to her mercenaries telling them "start the ship, we're leaving."

Batgirl sees this tells Bumblebee "you and Tigress deal with Psimon's team. I gotta stop that ship from leaving."

Batgirl jumps down heading to the ship with Bumblebee responds "sure leave us with Queen Bee's flunkies."

Psimon approaches Mammoth and Shimmer asking telepathically _"where's Junior—"_

Icicle gets thrown out of the office window to where the three Light operatives associated with Queen Bee. Then Tigress exits the building from the broken window wiping the dust off her.

"Tigress…I'm going to make you pay for putting me in a catatonic state" Psimon responds in an angry tone.

She places both hands on her hips responds "you're angry about _that_? You should be use to it by now."

"You seem so confident and yet you're outnumbered" Psimon says unaware that Bumblebee has used her size alteration and is flying around him.

"Hey Psimon; you got something on your face" Tigress tells him.

"What are you talking about" Psimon asks. Then noticing Bumblebee he responds "oh no."

She starts blasting Psimon on the face as he tries to swat her away. As Shimmer looks at him; Tigress throws a bola at her entangling the mute in a rope.

Psimon continues to try to swat Bumblebee away telling her in anger "Psimon says…enough."

"Bumblebee says goodnight" she says delivering a blast to Psimon in the head that stuns him.

"_Tigress, Bumblebee; we rescue the teens" _Miss Martian says telepathically.

"_The others are on the ship and Batgirl went to stop them. Take Bumblebee and stop Lady Vic. I'll deal with the rest of Queen's Bee team" _Tigress tells Miss Martian telepathically.

Bumblebee heads to the Bio-Ship where it flies above them heading to the cargo ship to help Batgirl rescue the teens. Tigress' eyes are now focused on Mammoth who is approaches her.

"Easy Fido, how about I take you for a walk" Tigress taunts the mutated human. She starts clapping at Mammoth telling him "come on puppy, let's go." [1]

Mammoth becomes mad as he goes after her. He tries to attack Tigress but she easily dodges it. At the same time Icicle slowly gets to his feet after being thrown out the window. He gets in the position to ice blast Tigress but can't because Mammoth is in the way.

The Mutated human goes for the attack again but Tigress easily side steps almost bumping into Icicle. "Hey watch it" he says to Mammoth who in return growls at him.

Icicle tries ice blast Tigress but she again side steps then throws some blinding power at him. With Icicle's vision impaired; she uses her crossbow hitting Mammoth in the arm which electrocutes him. Tigress runs up to the mutated human executing a jumping roundhouse kick knocking him out.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking" Tigress says to an unconscious Mammoth approaching him while Icicle is trying to wipe his eyes. On one knee; she continues "How is it that someone with invulnerability can easily be taken down by yours truly?"

Well aware that Mammoth doesn't talk; Tigress responds "that arrow I hit you with it's called a _power-dampening _arrow. Anyone that's gets hit with it temporary loses its powers for a couple of minutes."

"_That won't do you any good."_

Suddenly Tigress feels a sharp pain in her head as if someone is entering. She looks to see Psimon has recovered as he uses his telepathy.

"_You put me in a catatonic state for weeks. You didn't want me to tell the Light about you and Aqualad's deception."_

Tigress tries hard to fight Psimon telepathy but it's becoming too strong.

"_Trying to fight it I see. Well Psimon says you can't"_

Suddenly Psimon begins to enter Tigress' mind but the minute he enter there; he eyes wide open in shock.

"_You're not Artemis. You're that evil Artemis clone created by Excella Gionne. Everyone you were associated with died in Africa. How are you alive?"_

With a sinister smile on his face; he continues _"I'm going to find out more about you."_

Icicle manages to get his vision back seeing Tigress in pain due to Psimon's telepathy. He pretends his vision is blurry as he ice blasts Psimon encasing him in ice which is all part of his deception. Tigress rubs her head then takes out her sword about to fight Icicle but he slowly back away heading near Psimon's team.

She goes for the attack when Icicle uses the Father Box opening a boom tube underneath him, Psimon, Shimmer, and Mammoth making their escape. Tigress is relieved that Icicle played his part but worries that he might be exposed someday.

Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Bumblebee are in the cargo ship dealing with the mercenaries while Batgirl enters inside the main deck. Once inside; Batgirl easily takes the one mercenary who driving the ship she uses the control to stop it entirely.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Batgirl turns around to see Lady Vic no longer wearing her long light brown leather trench coat revealing a sleeveless red and yellow body suit with matching opera gloves and high heel boots.

"It's over Lady Vic" Batgirl tells her.

"Maybe, but at least I can get to kill a member of the Bat Family" Lady Vic says taking out her katana.

"I'm guess you don't believe in fighting with honor" said Batgirl.

"Oh sweetheart you should know by now my name is Lady Vic…" she tells her trying to slice her with sword but Batgirl executes an evasive maneuver. "As in Lady Victim" said the female British assassin.

Batgirl gets into a fight stance while Lady Vic decides to put away her sword also gets into a fighting stance.

"Why the sudden change of heart" Batgirl asks.

"I'm not going to dirty my blade on someone like you" Lady Vic responds.

The female assassin goes for attack against Batgirl who in returns goes to the defense against Lady Vic. She becomes frustrated the fact that someone the likes of Batgirl would not fight back.

"Afraid to fight back" Lady Vic asks.

Batgirl doesn't responds as she does the come on gesture to Lady Vic which makes her angry. She goes for the attack and again Batgirl does her best block each physical blow the female Brit delivers. Lady Vic delivers a vicious thrust kick to Batgirl mid section that sends her out the entrance of the main deck back outside.

Lady Vic comes out looking angry tells Batgirl "I'm getting tired of this." That is when she takes out her Webley Revolver. Lady Vic aims her gun at Batgirl saying to her "I'm ending this."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lady Vic lowers her gun to notice Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, and Bumblebee. She also sees her paramilitary are defeated as well. And the only thing Lady Vic does is clap in a nonchalant manner.

"I don't get what's going on" said Wonder Girl.

"You all successfully defeated my army" Lady Vic says praising the Team's performance. She continues "this is the part where I surrender."

The Team look at each other confused on why does Lady Vic is so calm even in defeat.

"In scenarios like this; it's always good to have an ace up your sleeve" said Lady Vic taking out a small remote with a switch on it.

"You rigged this ship with explosives" Batgirl asks.

"The way I see it you have two choices. You can allow me to escape or I flip this switch and…" Lady Vic tells the Team.

"You're willing to blow this ship up with all of us in it? What kind of person are you" Miss Martian asks.

"There are teenagers locked inside those crates" Wonder Girl tells Lady Vic.

"I could care less about them" said Lady Vic.

The Team doesn't want to endanger life of the capture teenagers. With no choice in the matter; Batgirl tells Lady Vic "we will stop you."

With a smirk on her face Lady Vic responds "a wise choice."

Suddenly the Team hears the sound of a helicopter approaching as an all black Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk is flying to cargo ship. One of the mercenaries drops down the ladder allowing Lady Vic to grab it. They leave but not before Lady Vic tossing the remote to Batgirl then giving her the V sign gesture indicating victory for the female Brit assassin.

"Hey guys; are you alright over there?"

"Tigress; how's everything on your end" Batgirl asks over the earpiece.

"Psimon and company made their escape from a boom tube. What about you?"

"Good news we rescued the teens but the bad news we had to let Lady Vic escape" Batgirl tells Tigress.

"You think that's bad, Psimon entered my mind."

Batgirl paused for a minute then asks "so that means—"

"Yeah…Psimon knows. He knows Artemis' evil clone is alive."

* * *

**Helga Jace is one psychopathic bitch. Referring Tara and Brion Markov as their "children". She betrayed everyone and I mean everyone. I don't blame Jefferson for being pissed after what he went through at the very first episode of season three. Just four episodes left.**

**Man I got an idea for a Resident Evil/Young Justice crossover using Helga Jace. And if they do indeed for through with Judas Contract story in season 4; I got idea to include Terra for my in the story as well.**

**One more thing; Lady Vic is not an O.C. She is an actually character from DC Comics. Her real name is Elaine Marsh-Morton. Look her up on google**

**[1] Fun Fact: from a video game. **


	16. Chapter 16

Alice slowly opens her eyes to find herself in a dark place. She around only to notice she's in a warehouse. Alice tries to get up but real finds out that her arms are chained behind a steel chair. She's still wearing her twin Artemis' Tigress costume but her mask is off. Alice is still substituting for her twin who is still recovering from a shoulder injury.

"Where am I" Alice asks.

"That's the least of your problems" said a female voice with a British accent.

Alice looks around only to notice a shadow figure saying "what the cockney."

"I beg your pardon. I am no cockney" said the female shadow figure. She walks forward into the light only to be none other than Lady Vic.

"Oh hey Lady Tits" said Alice.

"Lady Vic, you imbecile" the female Brit tells Alice.

Alice raises her eyebrow saying "I'm an imbecile."

"Yeah, that's right" said Lady Vic.

"I'd rather be an imbecile than a lackey" said Alice.

Lady Vic becomes angry getting her face telling Alice "you better watch your mouth."

"What are you gonna do about it" Alice asks rolling her eyes.

Lady Vic takes out her Webley Revolver aiming it at Alice then telling her "I am no lackey."

"Whatever you say…" Alice says. She gives the female assassin a smirk then adds "lackey."

Lady Vic is about shoot Alice for that response when one of her mercenaries waves her to stop. "Madam; you know you were told not to kill her" the mercenary tells her.

"I am well aware that. You idiot" Lady Vic tells the mercenary. She continues "go back outside."

Alice starts to laugh as she crosses her legs getting comfortable on the steel chair she's sitting. Lady Vic becomes mad asks her "you find this funny?"

"It looks like someone calling the shots" Alice responds. She asks Lady Vic "so who are you working for?"

"I don't work for anyone" Lady Vic tells Alice.

"Sweetheart, you're an assassin-for-hire. You work for anyone just as long as the money is right" Alice says.

"It's impressive know about me" said Lady Vic.

"Oh believe me there's more info about you" Alice says.

"So the Artemis clone knows more about me" Lady Vic asks which is followed by a devilish smile.

Alice doesn't seem too surprised on how Lady Vic knows about that she's Artemis' twin. And the reason is simple; the well known female assassin from Great Britain is still working for the Dictator of Biayla.

Alice clicks her tongue shaking her head saying to Lady Vic "you're working for Queen Bee."

"I still haven't been paid" Lady Vic says in anger.

"Um yeah you failed to deliver those teenagers to Queen Bee" Alice reminds her.

"She still owes me money. So she made me a new offer. I have my men abduct you so Queen Bee can kill you. Then I get double the pay" Lady Vic says.

After what Lady Vic just said; Alice starts to laugh out loud which makes the female Brit even angrier. "Aw man; you know you never seem to amaze me Vic" said Alice.

"I beg your pardon" said Lady Vic.

"You think Queen Bee is going to pay you for doing your job" said Alice.

"As soon as she deals with her situation in Qurac; Queen Bee will come here and finish you off. And then I will get paid in full" Lady Vic tells Alice.

"The only thing you gonna get is big red colored lollipop" Alice tells Lady Vic.

"Are you implying that I am a sucker" Lady Vic asks.

"No" Alice responds sarcastically.

"I'm amazed you find humor in this. And yet you're not curious on why Queen Bee wants you dead" said Lady Vic.

Alice rolls her eyes in annoyance but for the heck of it she responds "OK I'll bite why does want me dead?"

Lady Vic approaches Alice telling her "it's because of your associate Excella Gionne on how she was responsible for killing her and Psimon. Ever since those two were revived; all Queen Bee ever talked about is revenge."

"Yeah well I'm no longer an associate of her so Queen Bee is out of luck" Alice says.

"Look that's what she told me. And to be honest I don't really care" Lady Vic tells Alice.

"Oh right just as long as you get paid. Look I already told you; you're not getting anything except red lollipop" said Alice.

Lady Vic puts her hand on her head trying to get angry from the constant annoyance of Alice who keeps referring the female British assassin a sucker. She makes her way to the two members of her paramilitary telling them "I'm going to get some fresh air. Keep an eye on her."

Lady Vic leaves the warehouse while the two mercenaries keep an eye on Alice. "Can I get some water" Alice asks one of the mercenaries.

They both look at each other with one of them responds "no water for you."

"So much for hospitality" said Alice looking up at the ceiling.

Lady Vic is outside get some fresh air trying her best not to kill Alice when phone starts to ring. She answers the phone unaware that two shadow figures in the background attacking her paramilitary.

"Is she still there?"

"Unfortunately she is. I was this close from killing her myself" Lady Vic says.

"That Artemis clone better be there when I arrive."

"Just remember my payment. If I find out you attempt to double-cross me; then Biayla won't have a dictator" Lady Vic threatens the person over the phone who is clearly Queen Bee on the other end.

"Who do you think you are threatening me? You should choose your words wisely especially when talking to a member of the Light."

"I don't care what member of a group you represent. I don't like being dupe. Do I make myself clear" Lady Vic tells Queen Bee.

The female Brit waits for the Dictator of Biayla to respond. The only thing Lady Vic is the sound of a button being pressed ending the call.

"I hate her" Lady Vic mutters.

Back inside the warehouse; Alice starts to whistle which becomes annoying to the two mercenaries. "Stop that" the mercenary shouts.

Then suddenly; arrow hits the floor releasing knockout gas putting two mercenaries to sleep. With them down; Black Canary and Green Arrow jump down.

Alice eyes wide open asks them "how the hell did you find me?"

"Artemis hasn't heard from you for in a week. Same for the other members of the team" Black Canary tells her.

"While members of the Team are dealing with Queen Bee; the others are looking for you" said Green Arrow as he removes the chains.

Alice gets off the chair gets her gear that is on the table including her masking asking them "so where are we?"

"Liverpool" Green Arrow tells Alice.

"I've been in England the whole time" Tigress asks in shocking manner.

Black Canary places her hand on Tigress' shoulder telling her "let's save talking after we got out of…here."

Suddenly they hear the sound of guns clicking as Green Arrow, Black Canary and Tigress look back to see Lady Vic and the remaining paramilitary. "I don't know how you two got here but neither of you are leaving in one piece" Lady Vic says as the mercenaries point their guns at them.

"I'm up for any ideas" said Tigress.

GA responds shooting a flash arrow to the mercenaries and Lady Vic temporary blinding them. The three make a run for it as Lady Vic's armed men begin to fire. But as soon as the female Brit regains her vision; yells at her mercenaries "hold your fire. Queen Bee wants the Artemis clone alive."

Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Tigress find cover behind some large creates to catch their breath. "So Lady Vic is still working for Queen Bee" GA asks.

"She failed on delivering the teenagers to her. So Queen Bee gave Lady Vic a second chance" Tigress tells him.

"Why does she want you" Black Canary asks.

"It's doesn't any sense" said Green Arrow.

"Psimon entered my mind he knows I'm the Artemis clone" Tigress tells GA and Canary.

"And told Queen Bee about you" said GA.

"Queen Bee thinks killing me will give her closure" said Tigress.

"This is about what Excella Gionne did when she had her creation killed Queen Bee and Psimon" said Green Arrow.

"Yeah pretty much" Tigress says.

"Tigress; if you come out and surrender, I will spare Green Arrow and Canary's life" Lady Vic tells Tigress.

"OK, here's my answer" Tigress responds giving Lady Vic the middle finger prompting the female Brit assassin to shoot at the crate with her revolver.

"I can't believe you did that" said Black Canary.

"Even If did surrender; Lady Vic's men were going to kill you and GA" Tigress says.

"She does have a point" said Green Arrow.

"I'm not talking about _that_. I'm talking about Tigress giving Lady Vic _the finger_" Canary tells GA.

"You would've done the same thing" said Tigress.

"Not the…oh never mind. We need to get out of here" said Black Canary.

"We need to split up" Green Arrow says.

"I don't think this is a good time to break up with your girlfriend" said Tigress.

Green Arrow looks at her with a weird look telling her "that's not what I meant."

"Right…I knew that" said Tigress.

GA readies his bow and arrow telling Tigress and Canary "when I say now; make a run for it."

"I'm getting tired of this" said Lady Vic signaling her mercenaries to approach the crates. But the minute they get close; Green Arrow comes out of hiding shouting "now."

He shoots a trick arrow on the floor near the mercenaries which explodes allowing him, Black Canary, and Tigress to make their escape from the warehouse.

"After them" Lady Vic shouts. The paramilitary begin their pursuit but not before the female Brit telling them "do not kill the Artemis clone wearing the Tigress costume. No one puts a bullet in her."

Tigress, Black Canary, and Green Arrow are outside near the Canning Dock area. They split up into three different directions as Lady Vic and her mercenaries follow them.

Tigress is near the Liverpool Museum which is closed at the same time five of Lady Vic's mercenaries show up armed pointing their guns at her. She puts her hands up telling them "easy there. No need to shoot."

"Come quietly" one of the mercenaries tells her.

"I don't think so" Tigress responds using her crossbow shooting three trick arrows at the mercenaries trapping them in foam.

The mercenaries struggle to get free as Tigress makes her exit but then more mercenaries show up shooting at her. She is forced to run heading north at the same time Lady Vic shows up extremely upset with her men. "I told you I need her alive" she barks at her men. She continues in anger "go after her."

Tigress makes her way to the Liverpool Canal Link to temporary catch her breath. She finds a place to hide so she can get the drop on the mercenaries as well as Lady Vic. Minutes later; the female Brit assassin and her armed men arrived at the canal area to look for Tigress.

Lady Vic looks around saying to the armed men "she's here somewhere."

"You heard her spread out and look for her."

Lady Vic's paramilitary spread out to search for Tigress who is hiding behind a parked bus. She gets on top of the road vehicle aiming her crossbow at the one of the armed men. Tigress shoots a trick arrow at the mercenary trapping in a net. The other mercenaries see one of their own trapped in a net then spots Tigress on top of the bus.

They point their guns at her shooting at Tigress. She jumps off shooting two more trick arrows at two mercenaries trapping them in nets. The last armed man sees her try to shoot Tigress but she throws a bola him stopping the last of Lady Vic's henchmen.

"That was easy" said Tigress relieved after defeating Lady Vic's paramilitary.

But then someone starts to clap getting Tigress' attentions. She turns to see Lady Vic near the Naval Memorial Waterfront clapping sarcastically. "Bravo" said the female Brit. She continues saying to Tigress "I have to say, I'm very impressed."

"I'm glad you're enjoying the show" said Tigress taking out her sword.

"So you wish to cross swords with me" Lady Vic asks taking out her sword.

Both Lady Vic and Tigress get into a fierce sword fight with both of them end up in a weapon deadlock. Tigress backs up to a street lamp as Lady Vic attempts to use her sword. Tigress ducks as Lady Vic slices the street lamp with her sword slicing it in half. She gets back into a sword stance as Lady Vic does the same thing.

"For a clone you're pretty tough" Lady Vic says.

"I don't know if should take it as a compliment or an insult" said Tigress.

With a smirk on her face; Lady Vic uses her sword strikes at Tigress but she uses her sword to block resulting in another deadlock. "Consider it a compliment" Lady Vic tells her.

Lady Vic kicks Tigress on the stomach stopping the deadlock. With sword in hand; Vic goes for another attack but once again Tigress counters with a leg sweep. Lady Vic quickly does a kip-up getting back into her sword stance.

"You need to face the facts. I am highly skilled than you" Lady Vic says to Tigress.

"Oh I know that's why I was just stalling" Tigress tells Lady Vic.

Lady Vic looks confused responds "stalling for…what." She notices a shadow figure behind her. She turns to see Green Arrow crossing his arms over his chest.

"I see you had no problem defeating my men" said Lady Vic lowering her sword.

"You trained your men quite well. I'm down to my last arrow" said GA.

"You may think you have won. But you guys forgot about one thing…we're in England" Lady Vic tells Tigress and Green Arrow. She then adds "I have diplomatic immunity."

Suddenly Lady Vic gets hit with a Canary Cry that sends her flying to the River Mersey. Tigress and GA look to the left to see Black Canary wiping the dust of her jacket.

"Someone had to shut her up" said Canary.

"As much I love being in England; I want to get the heck out of here. My twin is worried sick about me" Tigress says.

**Bialya **

**November 1, 05:00 UTC+2**

Queen Bee looks angry but it's not because of Qurac. It's because of another attempt to abduct some teenagers was thwarted yet again by the Team. They were successfully on rescuing them and Queen Bee doesn't know why. At the same time; Shimmer, Mammoth, Devastation, and Icicle show up.

"This is the second time the young heroes have interfered" Queen Bee says. She continues "I'm trying to figure out how are they did they know about it. How did the Team found out? Then it hit me."

Queen Bee turns around looking at her saying to them "someone is a traitor. Someone is a double agent."

Shimmer, Mammoth, Devastation, and Icicle look at each other. For his sake that Icicle doesn't get exposed as a double agent.

* * *

**Only three episodes left of Young Justice Outsiders and then a long hiatus until season four.**

**How are you guys liking my story? How are you like my O.C.?**

**Once this story is done. I will begin my third installment of _The Light's Enforcers and We Are the Enforcers. _I still need to decide of a title and a name for Alexander Luthor's new team. Please send your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Young Justice season 3 was something. Can't wait for season 4.**

**This story has been viewed over 3,000 times. Thank you reading my story.**

**The next couple of chapters will basically be sort of a crossover enjoy.**

* * *

**Star City **

**November 15, 17:00 PDT**

It was just almost a week ago when Alice was captured by well known British assassin Lady Vic who took her to Liverpool England. She was held captive for Queen Bee who wanted to kill her because of her association with the woman that was responsible for her and Psimon's demise; Excella Gionne. Even though she was rescued; Alice feels concerned that it might happened again.

To be sure she doesn't get spotted; Alice has been wearing her glamour charm she received a while back. And to protect herself; she carries her collapsible crossbow with her just in case. After leaving the local coffee shop; Alice heads back to her living quarters the reason she doesn't want take the chance to go back to Palo Alto. Even though Artemis is fully recovered and is back being Tigress; Alice doesn't want to risk staying there. Fearing she might get captured again.

Alice returns back to her home, turning on the lights then in anger taking off her glamour charm throwing it on the couch. She then sits on the recliner with both hands on her head.

"I blame myself for this" said Alice.

_Three Days Ago_

**_Palo Alto _**

**_November 11, 10:00 PDT_**

_Alice is sitting on the couch letting out a deep sigh saying "I can't stay." _

"_This isn't right. You shouldn't leave because of this" Artemis says as she sits next to her twin._

"_I got ambushed while I was on a mission with the Team" Alice tells her twin. She continues "If I say here; I'll be putting you in danger…or worse."_

"_Yeah I know but still this is not right" said Artemis._

_Alice grabs her duffle bag getting off the couch but not before telling her twin "don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

"_Just be careful" Artemis says._

Alice is now lying on her couch with her face down. She had no choice but to leave her twin's house. She gets off the couch pacing back and forth. "I need to do something. Something to get my mind of this" said Alice.

Then all of sudden; a light bulb went off in her head. Alice goes to her laptop computer looking at the world map. "I need to find someplace to go" she said.

Alice starts looking at different countries to find place to hide but more in particular to get her mind off things. "Hmmm, I need a place that's really crowded" said Alice.

She then uses _Google _to type in the search engine for country with largest population. And wouldn't you know it; it shows China and the amount of people living there. "Perfect, I'll go there. No one will find me" said Alice.

Now satisfied with her choice; Alice heads to her walk-in closest to grab some clothes but stops when she look at the Artemis uniform the one her twin wore when she was Wally's partner.

"Hmmm, since Artemis is no longer wearing this; it wouldn't hurt if I wear it" said Alice.

**Lanshiang **

**November 16, 01:00 BT**

Alice wearing the Artemis uniform arrives at well a known city in Eastern China. However once there; it's completely deserted. "Maybe I should've listened to that man, but I don't speak Chinese" said Alice.

Alice walks through the streets of Lanshiang when she suddenly hears heavy breathing sounds. "What was that" she asks.

Alice looks around then notices three shadow figures from across the street near a closed grocery store. "Hey, can you tell me why is this place is deserted" she ask three shadow figures.

They approach Alice only to be three rebels wielding machetes wearing colorful masks but their appearance somewhat disturbs her. "Um wow nice masks. Look I um probably took wrong turn. So I'm just gonna turn back and that's that" Alice says.

The three rebels look at each talking Chinese as Alice cocks her eyebrow looking back at them. "Note to self, learn to Chinese" said Alice.

Alice is about to leave when the three rebels circle her breathing heavily and again talking in their language. "Okay, you guys want to do this the hard way" said Alice getting into a fighting stance.

One of them tries to attack Alice but she throws him over his head. Then the second rebel attempt to use his blade on Alice prompting her to punch him on the multiply times before delivering a spinning back kick taking him down. It's now the last rebel's turn to go for the attack on Alice but she uses her bow hitting him with a net arrow.

Unfortunately for Alice it's not over as the two are getting to their feet picking up their melee weapons. "You guys are pretty tough" Alice says.

She then uses her net arrows on the other two trapping them as well. With them out of the way; Alice prepares to leave but that becomes short lived as four more rebels show up this equipped with machine pistols. "Oh shit" said Alice.

The four rebels start shooting forcing Alice to hide behind a parked car. They stop shooting talking to one another in Chinese as the rebels get closer to Alice. Realizing she's about to get surrounded; Alice takes out her bow hitting them with an explosive arrow that kills three of them instantly but the last one avoids the impact. Alice readies her bow and arrow approaching the last rebel telling him "biggest mistake of your life."

The Chinese rebel is about to shoot at Alice when she quickly hits him with a taser arrow but something happens to him once he's electrocuted. His whole body gets trapped in a cocoon which disturbs Alice. "That's gross" she says.

With bow and arrow in hand; Alice approaches the cocoon with caution. She uses the tip of the arrow to poke it when suddenly it starts to hatch. "I should've gone somewhere else" said Alice as she walks back.

The cocoon cracks into pieces and out comes a mutated version of a frilled-necked lizard. The lizard's eyes are positioned asymmetrically, with only a single eye on the left of its head and three eyes on the right. It also possesses only one arm, giving an appearance of tripedal creature. "You have got to be shitting me" said Alice as she readies her bow and arrow

The lizard like creature shoots needles from the frill part of its head as Alice easily evades it. She runs behind the car finding cover as the creature runs around looking for her. She then suddenly hears talking in the background.

"Jake; watch out."

"This city is going to hell."

Alice takes a look to see a woman in her late twenties with short blonde hair who is around 5'4 wearing a white buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She is also wearing tight brown cargo pants, with brown heeled boots, and a blue scarf of some kind around her neck. She also is carrying a handgun.

Alice also sees a man who looks like he is in his twenties. His head is shaved but does shows that he is a redhead. He's around 6'3 with a noticeable scar on the right side of his face and the clothes he's wearing is all black from the V-Neck button shirt with sleeves rolled up to the jeans, combat boots, and black gloves. And he too is also carrying a gun. Alice sees them killing the lizard-like monster as well as the three rebels that were trapped in the net.

"Someone was here."

"Who could've taken down the J'avo?"

"What the hell did she say" Alice asks in a low voice still hiding behind the car. She's them leaving allowing her to come out of hiding as the coast is clear. She looks around unaware that someone is approaching with gun in hand pointing it at her head.

"Put your hands up."

Alice puts her hands responds "I don't want any trouble." She looks back to see the man wearing all black clothes with gun hand. She asks him "who are you?"

At the same time the woman from before approaches Alice with gun in hand responds "I'll ask the questions. Who are you? Where did you come from? And did you do all of this?"

"Artemis, Star City, and yes I did all of _that_" Alice tells the woman. She then continues "now you answer my question."

"Alright, I'll tell you" she says putting her gun in her holster. She continues "under one condition."

"Okay" Alice says.

"Take off your mask" he tells Alice.

"Sorry I can't do that. Especially to a couple of civilians" Alice says.

"Well I maybe a civilian to you but she's not" he tells Alice.

The woman takes out her wallet showing Alice her ID as well as her badge. With no choice; Alice takes off the mask. "Satisfied" she asks.

"I'm Sherry Birkin" she tells Alice. Sherry continues "and this is Jake Muller."

"Well since I was forced to unmask myself; I'm Alice Crock" she tells them.

"What's with the getup? Are you some kind of superhero" Jake asks.

"I'm more of a vigilante" Alice tells Jake.

"Vigilantism is illegal in the U.S." Sherry tells Alice.

"Oh I know that's why I came to China" said Alice.

"Yeah that wasn't a good idea" Jake says.

"Yeah I know" Alice agrees. She then asks "so what are those things?"

"They're called the J'avo" Sherry tells her.

"Um what are they" Alice asks.

"J'avo; people mutated from being injected with the C-Virus" Sherry tells her.

"Maybe I should've gone somewhere else" said Alice.

"Well now you're stuck here" Jake says.

"What am I suppose to do" Alice asks.

"You're going to have to come with us" Sherry tells her.

"Yeah…I don't think so" Alice says as she's about to leave but Sherry gets in her way.

"May I remain you that I showed you my badge" Sherry says.

Alice rolls her eyes saying "yeah, yeah I know you're from the Division of Security Operation that is under jurisdiction of the United States federal government."

"You look defeated" said Jake.

"I do not" Alice says crossing her arms over her chests. She adds "I…just don't want to get in trouble."

"Good, let's go" Sherry tells Alice.

With no choice in the matter; Alice joins Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller as they venture the streets of Lanshiang, China.

* * *

**Send in your reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18

The past couple of days weren't going well for Alice Crock. Her last mission with the Team resulted in her capture by Lady Vic and British military. Even though she was rescued; Alice had to return to her home in Star City. Not wanting to spend her entire life hiding; she decides to find someplace where no one can find her hoping to clear her mind. So she decides to go to China because of its population and that no one will find her.

Alice even decided to wear the Artemis costume so she could fight crime there and no one will find out about. However the moment Alice arrived in the city of Lanshiang; she finds the city is deserted. And the worst part is that the city overrun by mutated people known as the J'avo. But that wasn't the only problem Alice had to deal with. She also encountered two people who were dealing with the J'avo as well. One is a civilian by the name Jake Muller and the other is a government agent; Sherry Birkin.

The result of the encounter caused Alice to unmask herself to Sherry because of her affiliation with the US federal government. So, with no choice in the matter; Alice must join Sherry and Jake as they venture the deserted streets of Lanshiang. When Alice asks them both on why they're here in China; Sherry only gave her the short story. Even though Sherry didn't tell her much; Alice seems somewhat interested.

"Let me see if I got this right; you and Jake were held captive in a facility for a couple of months. Escaped there on a motorcycle while being chased by a military helicopter and you both somehow made it out in one piece" said Alice. She then asks them "am I hearing that right?"

"Pretty much" Sherry tells Alice.

"That is one story you can tell your children one day" said Alice.

"Um yeah right" Sherry says.

"So tell us Alice" said Jake. He asks her "why did you become a vigilante?"

"You're curious on why I became a vigilante" Alice asks.

"Well we're stuck here in China so might as well tell us" said Sherry.

"You didn't tell me much on why you and Jake were held captive in China" Alice reminds Sherry.

"Do you want me to show you my badge" Sherry asks Alice.

"You know if you weren't a government agent; you wouldn't be bossing me around" Alice tells her.

Suddenly they hear heavy breathing coming from at a far distance as more as the J'avo approaching the trio. "We better save the chitchat for later" Jake says.

"I'll say it again I should've gone somewhere else" Alice says as she readies her bow and arrow.

The J'avo approaches the trio some armed with machine pistols and some wielding machetes. They start talking in Chinese pointing at them as Alice becomes annoyed.

"What the hell are they saying" Alice asks.

"You don't want to know" Jake responds as he starts shooting at the J'avo who in return shoot at the trio.

Jake and Sherry return fire killing some of the J'avo while Alice deals with the others who are wielding machetes. She easily takes them down with physical attacks instead of wasting arrows. "Okay, who is she" Jake asks killing one of the J'avo.

"Why are you asking me" Sherry responds with a question. Alice finishes off the last of the J'avo by breaking its neck.

"Jesus Christ" said Jake after he and Sherry just witness Alice killing the J'avo.

Alice wipes the dust off her shoulders asking "is that it?"

"Don't get cocky" Jake tells Alice.

"This city is swarming with them" Sherry says.

They continue their way through the deserted street market of Lanshiang. At the same; Alice tells Jake and Sherry why she became a vigilante. She basically lied to them because she didn't want them to know that she's a clone of Artemis and her creator was Excella Gionne. Not to mention her involvement with Albert Wesker. But after Sherry Birkin told Alice more about the organization she works for; is right there that Alice is more determined than ever that is what she wants to do.

"You really want to do that? Join the fight against bioterrorism" Sherry asks.

"I've seen a lot of documentaries about bioterrorism. People, animal, plants; all die because of it. I want that to be my new purpose in life" Alice says.

"Are you saying you want to be a government agent" Jake asks.

"Well if you put it that way; yes I do" Alice responds.

"If you're serious about joining the fight against bioterrorism; then I'm not going to stop you" Sherry says. She then adds "but just to let you know it's not an easy job."

"I know. I'm known to handle any obstacle that comes in my way" Alice says.

"Well good because we got company" Jake says.

The door at the end of the marketplace opens as the J'avo appears wielding with machetes. It's a good thing for Alice as she doesn't need to use her arrows on them. The same goes for Sherry and Jake as they assist her taken down the J'avo with physical attacks.

Alice notices Sherry wielding a stun rod asks her "where did you get that?"

"I stole this from one of the J'avo from the facility me and Jake were in" Sherry tells her.

Alice then looks at Jake who just finished off the last of J'avo asking "where did you learn how to fight?"

"What's with the 21 questions" Jake asks.

"Well for one thing you know hand to hand combat quite well" said Alice. She then continues "and I get the feeling you're no ordinary civilian."

"You have no idea" Jake mutters hoping that Alice doesn't hear it.

Alice thought Jake said something but decides to not ask. With the infected Chinese rebels eliminated; the trio head to the building where the J'avo came out from unaware that there's someone on a roof with a rocket launcher in hand. Sherry and Jake both enter inside but as Alice is about to go inside too; a missile hits the building.

Debris falls down blocking the doorway preventing Alice from entering inside the building. "Alice; are you alright" Sherry shouts from inside the building.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alice shouts.

"So what now" Jake shouts.

"Go on ahead. I'll find a way to catch up with you" Alice tells Sherry and Jake.

Alice puts the mask back on looking up as she suspects that someone is in on the roof. And she's right as Artemis notices a shadow figure on the roof. She takes out a pair of mini binoculars to get look on who is up there and it turns out to be the J'avo with a rocket launcher in hand as he aims it at her.

"Oh shit" said Alice. She uses her grappling gun going upward to the opposite side of the roof just as the missile hits the ground.

Now on the roof; Alice sees the J'avo as one of them is loading up the rocket launcher. She takes out one of her arrows as she readies her bow hitting the J'avo with a trick arrow which traps them in foam. With no way to catch up to Sherry and Jake; Alice travels through the deserted city from the rooftops since the infected rebels tend to patrol the streets. Alice eventually ends at the pier of Lanshiang where she spots both Sherry and Jake dealing with the J'avo and a mutant with a chainsaw attached to its arm.

Alice decides to assist them from above by traveling along the scaffolding using her grappling gun. She gets close to them keeping her distance from the two. Alice is about to assist them when she notices the J'avo are being shot down.

"Who's that shooting at them" Alice asks.

She takes out her binoculars to see who is helping them only to see an Asian woman on top of a girder equipped with sniper rifle. She's wearing a red long sleeved button shirt with black leather knee-high heeled boots, elbow-length cuffed gloves, and tight tapered pants.

"Whoa; who is she" Alice asks. She then adds "she's looks badass. Too bad she can't have all the fun."

Alice readies her bow taking out three arrows hitting the mutant with the chainsaw exploding on impact.

The Asian woman sees Alice helping Jake and Sherry asks "so who might you be?" With sniper rifle in hand; she continues to shot down the J'avo.

Alice uses another explosive arrow on the chainsaw mutant which sends flying against a very large neon light sign that electrocutes it. The mutant slowly staggers as it falls into the bay at the same time the very large neon light sign tips over which creates a bridge for Jake and Sherry to walk across. Alice sees the Asian woman leaving using a grappling gun. So she decides to follow her using her grappling gun traveling along the scaffolding.

Alice continues to follow the Asian woman who is running along the girders. Alice stops when she sees the Asian woman on top of the crane. She sees her rescue Sherry from a boat as the chainsaw wielding mutant is being shredded by the propeller of a crashed helicopter.

"Wow that lady is something" said Alice.

She then hears the sound of a car engine as someone is driving really fast as well as rapid gun shots. Alice takes a look to see a red sports car being driven by a woman wearing a blue dress at top speed as it's being chased by a military jeep as one is driving it while the other is using the mounted gun.

"What did I get myself into" Alice asks. She then tells herself "I better get out of here."

Alice uses her grappling gun to head to the streets of Lanshiang. But the minute she gets there; she is greeted by the two motorcycle riding J'avo. They communicate with each other as Alice readies her bow suspecting that they are about to get ready to attack her. The J'avo revved up their bikes going after Alice who is standing there. She quickly takes out one of them with a net arrow causing him to fall off the motorcycle. Alice then uses her grappling gun on the other J'avo pulling him off the bike but it loses control crashing into a grocery store.

"Well at least I have the other bike" Alice says. She approaches the infected rebel who is getting to his feet viciously breaking his neck.

She gets on the bike telling the other infected rebel trapped in the net very slowly "I'm going to borrow this."

She drives away while the J'avo struggles to get free cursing in Chinese. Alice drives about ten miles north of Lanshiang when she stops for a second taking out her mobile phone. "Okay, the nearest Zeta-Tube is about…fifty-eight miles ahead. Shit" she says in frustration realizing how far it is.

She continues "I can get there quicker I drive through Tatchi."

It would turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life. The minute she arrived; the city is in complete chaos. "What the hell happened here" Alice asks.

She gets off the motorcycle to see if anyone is here. All she sees is cars that have crashed with one another and some crashed into stores. Alice then notices three people within the smoke approaching her. She asks them "hey, what happened here?"

None of them respond as they continue to approach Alice. But she notices something isn't right with them. They're walking rather slowly and she can hear low roaring sound. As they get close; Alice is frightened to see their appearance. Their skin is a grayish color and their eyes are pale yellowish color with blood coming down.

"First the J'avo and now the walking dead" said Alice as she readies her bow but notices she has only four arrows left.

"Shit, this is not good" she says.

Alice takes out a trick arrow saying "better make this count." She releases the arrow hitting the infected exploding on impact killing them instantly.

Alice may have eliminated the problem but fears that there may be more of them. She heads inside a clothing store taking a green hooded sweater so she can wear over her uniform. She also finds a duffle bag putting her bow, the remaining arrows, and her mask inside. Alice goes back outside spots a dead police officer but he's not like the three as he was killed in car crash.

She sees a handgun in the holster taking it out. Alice checks how much ammunition is left saying "a full clip that will do. I've dealt with these things before. It's just like the island."

She continues to check the dead police then find another ammo clip. "This will do. I better make every kill count" Alice says.

She gets back on the motorcycle checking her mobile phone to check if she's close to the Zeta-Tube. "I'm getting close but I gotta be careful" said Alice.

She revs up the engine of her bike driving off through the chaotic streets of Tatchi. Alice does her best no to draw attention to the zombies as she sees them walking slow trying to get to her. "And I thought Lanshiang was hell" said Alice. She then asks "what happened here?"

She continues to drives through the zombie infested city while on the way eliminates any hostile that approaches her. She would eventually leave Tatchi now finding herself in the exact city Alice needed to be in.

"Finally I got out of that city" said relieved Alice at the same time spots the Zeta-Tube.

**Star City **

**November 16, 07:00 PDT**

Alice returns to her living quarters after surviving six hours in China dealing the J'avo and the zombies. She lifts up the metal door entering inside, dropping her duffle bag on the floor, and lies down on the couch. She closes her eyes going to sleep. Alice had one hell of a night she is so tired that she forgot to take off the uniform. For her sake; Alice better pray that her twin doesn't know on her door and she find out that Alice is wearing the Artemis uniform.

* * *

**I have two chapters left and this story is done. Once this story is finished; I will begin preparations for the third installment to _The Light's Enforcers _and _We Are the Enforcers_.**

**I'm trying to figure out the name of the third installment story will it be. If you guys haven't seen those two stories; go check it out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**You guys are the best. Good news and bad news about Young Justice Season 4. The good news; it's been renewed. The bad news; another time jump. Why do we need another time jump?**

* * *

It's nine in the morning and Alice is sleeping on her couch still wearing Artemis uniform and snoring rather loud. It was just eight hours ago; Alice was at Lanshiang, China hoping to clear her mind after what she went through for the past couple of weeks. However going there would be a decision she would regret. The minute she arrived there; the city was overrun by mutated people called the J'avo.

It was from there; she met two people who were also dealing with them. One was a man name Jake Muller who apparently is hiding something and she never knew what it was. The other was a woman name Sherry Birkin who is a government agent working for the Division of Security Operations an anti-bioterrorism organization. Alice was forced to unmask herself revealing her identity to Jake and Sherry as well as joining them. Their journey through the streets of Lanshiang was short lived due to the J'avo who used rocket launcher blasting the entrance of the building separating the trio. Jake and Sherry were inside the building while Alice was outside.

With no choice; Alice was forced to take a different route hoping to catch up with them. However her intention is not to catch up with them but instead leaving China in one piece. She did somehow find them by the pier but she kept distance from them. Alice did though assist them while Jake and Sherry were dealing the J'avo and chainsaw wielding mutant. But Alice wasn't the only one helping the duo as a Chinese woman dressed up as a spy of some kind was also assisting them using a sniper rifle.

As if that wasn't bad enough; Alice also witnessed a woman wearing blue dress driving a red sports car being chased by the military. She had no idea what she got herself into. Not wanting to get involved; Alice heads back to the nearest Zeta-Tube. The only problem is that the Zeta-Tube was over fifty miles away from where she was. In order to get there quicker; Alice had to take short cut by going through Tatchi. But that would turn out to be another mistake she made. The moment she arrived there; the city was in ruins with cars crashed into one another. But that was the only thing Alice saw.

What Alice saw; was something no one would expect to see…a city overrun by zombies. This is something that Alice is familiar with; bioterrorism. A threat that at one point she was involved in. And after watching documentaries about the epidemic while a member of TerraSave; Alice Crock knows that she more motivated to put an end of bioterrorism. But she knows it will be long journey. She managed to escape the city and arrived to the Zeta-Tube. It was from there she returned to Star City to her living quarters exhausted lying down on the couch.

Alice gets up off the couch still tired heads to the bathroom. She heads to the sink brushing her teeth still unaware that she's wearing the Artemis uniform. After rinsing out her mouth with _Listerine_; Alice leaves the bathroom sitting back down on the couch. Then someone knocks on the metal door getting Alice her attention.

"Who is it" Alice asking in a loud voice.

"It's me."

"Me who" Alice jokingly asks.

"Girl, open the door."

With a smirk on her face; Alice asks "what kind of name is Girl, open the door?"

"Artemis; your twin is being a smartass."

"Alice; open the door it's us."

"Alright keep your pants on" Alice tells them as she gets up off the couch.

As Alice is about to open the sliding metal door; she looks at herself in the mirror to notice that she still wearing the Artemis uniform. "Uh oh, um give me a minute" she tells them.

Alice begins to quickly undress but she ends losing her balance falling in the walk-in closet.

Artemis is outside putting her ear against the metal door and all she heard was a crashing sound.

"Did you hear anything" Raquel asks

"Sounded like something fall" Artemis tells her.

"Did Alice trip or something" Zatanna asks.

"Last time I was over here; she had a bottle of whiskey" Artemis tells Zatanna.

"Oh great your twin is an alcoholic" said Raquel.

Alice gets out of her walk-in closet wearing a black and white baseball t-shirt and a pair of grey tight shorts. She throws the duffle bag in the closet as well as the sweater she was wearing but the handgun falls out of the pocket. She picks it saying "I forgot I had this."

She throws the handgun in the closet, letting her hair down then lifts open the metal sliding door. "What are you four doing here" Alice asks seeing her twin Artemis, Raquel, Zatanna, and Megan.

"Um to check up on you" Artemis tells her twin.

"And thank god you didn't get abducted" said Zatanna.

Raquel approaches Alice smelling her. Alice looks at her weird asking Raquel "why are you smelling me?"

"Just making sure you weren't _drinking_" Raquel says.

"And who told you that" Alice asks.

Raquel doesn't responds as Alice suspects that it was Artemis who told her. "Oh you suck so much" Alice tells her twin.

"I didn't tell her you were drinking. She assumed you were" Artemis tells Alice.

"_And how did she assume I was drinking_" Alice asks putting emphasis in her question.

"_Well I heard a crashing sound coming from inside_" Artemis responds putting emphasis on her statement.

"Oh that yeah I tripped on something and I fell. That doesn't mean I was drinking" Alice says.

"Then why is your breath is minty" Megan asks.

"I was brushing my teeth" Alice tells her. She then adds "then I used mouthwash."

"Did you just wake up" Artemis asks.

"Kind of" Alice responds.

"It's 10:30 in the morning" Zatanna says looking at her phone.

Alice tilts her head responds "it is?" She then looks at Zatanna's mobile phone to show that it's 10:31.

"What were you doing last night" Megan asks.

"Nothing" Alice responds shrugging her shoulders.

Artemis, Zatanna, Megan, and Raquel look at each other upsetting Alice as they suspect that she did something. She then responds "I didn't drink last night."

"Whatever say" said Raquel tapping Alice on the shoulder.

"You guys suck" an annoyed Alice responds.

"We're just teasing you" Zatanna says.

"I know weren't drinking" said Artemis.

"Good because I finished that bottle of whiskey about a week ago" Alice tells her twin.

Raquel looks at Artemis saying "I knew it; your twin is an alcoholic."

"I am not…oh never mind" said Alice rubbing her head. She then continues "you guys didn't just come here to check up on me did you?"

"Yeah, that was the reason" Zatanna responds.

"And we know that you're still here; we'll be leaving" Raquel says.

They pretend to leaving making Alice upset. "Seriously; what the—I can't believe you four" she says.

Artemis turns around telling her twin "we're just messing with you."

"You're evil" Alice tells her twin.

"So how about you get dressed and come hang out with us" Raquel suggests.

"Well I do have to take a shower first" Alice says.

"Well hurry up" Zatanna tells Alice.

Alice rolls her eyes as she slides the door down heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Forty-five minutes; she comes outside fully dressed with her hair down holding her glamour charm. "And you guys always complain that I take too long to get dress" Raquel says.

"First of all I couldn't decide what to wear. And second; I misplaced my glamour charm" Alice says putting it on as she rolls her eyes.

"You don't like my glamour chain" said Zatanna.

"What do you think" Alice asks in a Spanish accent due to the effects of the charm. She continues "I sound like one of those actresses from a Spanish soap opera."

"It's not that bad" said Raquel.

"I could always give you mine" Artemis says.

"And what so I could look like a pasty Asian; no thank you" said Alice. Artemis doesn't respond as she rolls her eyes.

"So are we going out or are we going to stand here talking about glamour charms" Raquel asks.

"Well I don't want to stand here in the alley so….let's get out of here" Alice tells them.

"Will we're doing that; you can tell us why the sudden interest in the fight against bioterrorism" said Zatanna.

Alice looks at her twin asking her "you told them?"

"You didn't say not to tell them" said Artemis.

"Well the cats out of the bag. Let's go and I'll tell you why the interest" Alice says.

They all walk together while Alice tells them about joining the fight. After her ordeal for the two years with people like Albert Wesker, Excella Gionne, Alex Wesker, and every other criminal involved in bioterrorism and of course the incident in Lanshiang; Alice is more motivated than ever to join the cause. What will the future hold for her? We will find out.

* * *

**One more chapter left and this story is over. You will all find out what does Alice Crock will do. After this story is done; I will begin the third installment for _The Light's Enforcers _and _We Are the Enforcers_. **

**If you want to know anything about third installment; feel free to send me a PM.**

**Please review this story if you want.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The very last chapter. This was one hell of a ride. It maybe short but I can make this into story if you want.**

* * *

Two Years Later

**Tuscany **

**November 16, 20:00 UTC**

A black 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo is driving along the road of the well known region of central Italy. It's been a long ride that seems like for hours but it wasn't. The car stops at a castle of a medieval like appearance. The person getting out of the vehicle is none other than Alice Crock. She checks out the estate when her mobile phone starts to ring. She looks at her phone to see the name Ingrid Hunnigan appears on the screen.

"Talk to me" Alice answers.

"I see you arrived."

"It was a long drive but I finally made it. Castello Antico" said Alice. She then asks Ingrid "so this is where he lives?"

"Based on his files; this is where Lorenzo Muratori lives at."

"Glenn Arias' partner lives here" Alice says looking at the estate.

"I wouldn't call Arias and Muratori partners."

"Don't tell me, one of them betray the other" Alice guesses.

"Both of them were involved in the black market for bio-weapons. However Lorenzo betrayed Glen when he was secretly took money for himself as well as taking bio-weapon leftovers."

"So Lorenzo left the United States went into hiding in Tuscany" Alice asks.

"And he used the money to purchase a mansion in Castello Antico. Not to mention building a secret laboratory inside. Along with a research team and hired men to protect the place."

"And our undercover operative" Alice asks.

"The last time I've heard from Jason Burke was a week ago and ever since then; nothing."

Alice uses her binoculars to get a closer look at the mansion to see no one is guarding the place. "Wouldn't there be men outside on guard to shoot on sight for any trespassers" she asks Hunnigan.

"Why you ask?"

"It looks empty, and the lights are off" Alice tells her.

"That's odd. From what Jason told me; Muratori keeps the place heavily guarded."

"Well that doesn't seem the case. I don't like the looks of this" said Alice.

"Be careful Alice."

"I will" Alice says as the call ends between her and Ingrid.

She takes out a SIG P226 handgun and begins exploring the outside of the estate. So far Alice didn't find anything which concerns her. "Where the hell is everybody" she asks.

Alice now approaches the center that has fountain but is what she finds disturbs her. A man wearing a lab coat dead lying on the edge of the watery architecture. She inspects the dead person to see a wound on the back of his head.

"He must've been a member of Muratori's research team" said Alice. She then asks "was he trying to escape?"

She continues to inspect the research team member but finds nothing. "How long ago did he died" Alice asks.

"Talk about being secluded" said Alice as she resumes her investigation.

She makes her way to the mansion looking around and still sign of anyone. Alice lets out a deep sigh saying "this is what I signed up for. And I don't regret my decision."

Alice checks the front door and is shock that it's unlocked. She enters inside closing the door behind her.

* * *

**And there you have it; Alice Crock officially becomes a government agent. Thank you for reading my story. With this done; I can now do the third installment to _The Light's Enforcers _and _We Are the Enforcers_.**

**What do you guys think about this story? **

**The last chapter you guy read; I'm considering doing a crossover story involving this chapter. But not right now, for now its the third installment. If want to know about the third installment; let me know PM.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
